Daughter Of Mine
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: A relative of Giles's arrives bearing some bad news and puts in place a chain of events which changes Buffy's life forever.
1. Chapter 1 Giles has a son!

                             DAUGHTER OF MINE 

Spoilers- some general season 1-2 spoilers as well as early season 3- mainly up until the events of Band Candy. Big spoilers for Band Candy (hint, hint). There was no fluking between Xander and Willow, and Revelations hasn't happened, but they all know about Angel being back from Hell. Dawn is in this fic, she's not the Key, just Buffy's little sister

Pairing- Giles/ Joyce

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and etc. I own Jamie and one other character that will make an appearance.

**

            Sunnydale High was usually filled with bustling, noisy students, after hours; however, the halls were filled with an eerie silence. It was an unspoken rule that no one hung around the high school after classes unless they had practice or a meeting, although they wouldn't admit it the citizens of Sunnydale knew that here was something wrong with the school, bad things just seemed to gravitate there.

            The exception to this rule was a group of five teens. Walking slowly they made their way to the library. The blonde, Buffy Summers aka The Slayer, The Chosen One, stopped completely before she reached the library doors and leaned against a row of lockers. The four other teens surrounded her.

            Willow fidgeted. "Buffy shouldn't we be in the library? Giles did say that you had to have training."

            Buffy smiled. "I know, just wanted to rest before I start wailing on Giles."

            Xander looked up, his arms firmly wrapped around Cordy. "Yeah, we deserve a break. Besides who knows what demon we may have to research when we get there."

            Amy nodded. "It's been pretty hectic, I say we deserve a break."

            A shuffling sound caught their attention. Amy carefully leaned around the corner. She jerked back quickly. "It's Snyder, lets get out of here." 

            Grabbing their backpacks they hustled over to the library doors, being careful not to make to much noise. They opened the doors and slipped quickly through, rushing to reach the table.  

            Giles removed his glasses and began to clean them as the others took their places. He looked pointedly at Buffy. "Your late."

            She shrugged. "Sorry, couldn't be help. Had a Snyder alert, and speaking the worm."

            Giles turned slightly and caught a glimpse of Snyder's shiny baldhead through the circular windows in the door. Clearing his throat he moved to the head of the table. Making the 'play along with it' motion he began to speak. "The case for this week is the famous Pyjama Girl murder case from Australia. We'll start by looking at the crime scene…"

            Giles leaned forward. "Is he gone?" He whispered.

            Buffy nodded. "He did his little superior sneer and vamoosed."

            Giles sighed. "Thank god. That crime club idea was a very beneficial one, if I do say so. Nosey little goose stepper." Giles straightened and fixed his glasses. "Yes, well I believe that you all have some homework to complete and Buffy you have to train."

            Buffy stood. "I know. See I even got changed before hand, all ready to train."

            Giles nodded. "Good, very good." He motioned her over to the area in front of his office, where the weapons, guards and pads had already been put out.

            Buffy stretched, limbering herself up for the hard training session ahead of her. Her hand shot out instinctively and she caught the quarterstaff Giles had thrown at her. Twirling it in her hands she grinned at Giles. "Lets go Friar Tuck."

                                    ****************************

            Stifling a groan Giles carefully sat in chair. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and mopped his face. He looked over at the other occupants of the library. Xander, Willow and Cordelia had long since finished their homework and had now moved onto the more precautionary research. A smile crossed Giles's face, well Willow had been. Xander and Cordelia had disappeared into the stacks over half an hour ago. Buffy sat on the counter, near Willow's computer, as they talked giggling over one thing or another. Xander and Cordelia finally emerged, slightly mussed and joined Buffy and Willow, laughing and joking. It was times like this that Giles really felt fate had been cruel, they were just teens. They deserved to be carefree, not burdened with the weight of the worlds.

            Giles was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't hear the doors open and a teenage boy enter. He dropped his bag silently onto the floor, his blue-green eyes surveying Giles. A smile quirked over his face and he cleared his throat. "No matter how far I roam…"

            "I know my heart will lead me home." Giles completed without comprehending exactly what he was doing. The others watched them carefully, not trusting this stranger. After a second his head jerked up. "Jamie?"

            The boy grinned. "Hey dad."


	2. Chapter 2 A death in the family

DAUGHTER OF MINE

            CHAPTER 2

Spoilers- some general season 1-2 spoilers as well as early season 3- mainly up until the events of Band Candy. Big spoilers for Band Candy (hint, hint). There was no fluking between Xander and Willow, and Revelations hasn't happened, but they all know about Angel being back from Hell. Dawn is in this fic, she's not the Key, just Buffy's little sister. Also there is no Oz in this fic, he disappeared or something I don't know, use your imaginations.

Pairing- Giles/ Joyce, Xander/ Cordelia and Jamie/ ? (it's hinted to in this chapter)

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and etc. I own Jamie and one other character that will make an appearance.

Note- This chapter is dedicated to Aussiegirl, who almost made me fall out of my chair when I read her review. You should find out why in the next few chapters if you haven't already guessed it. Also the title will make more sense as the plot develops. 

**

            Buffy was the first to recover. "WHAT?"

            Giles looked flustered. He stood in front of Jamie. "This is my son Jamie."

            Jamie pushed his light brown hair out of his eyes and gave a slight wave to the others. "Hey."

            "Jamie what… what are you doing here? I thought you where going to stay in England with your grandparents until you finished your schooling."

            Jamie fidgeted. "Yeah you see about that…" He sighed. "There's something I should tell you, obviously he didn't ring you. Grandma, she went to the doctor's a few weeks ago. She was having bad stomach pains, and the doctor said that… if she had only gone sooner they could have… She died last week."

            Shock settled onto Giles's face and he lowered himself into a nearby chair. "What… what caused it?"

            Jamie inched closer. "It was cancer."

            Giles ran a weary hand over his face. "What happened then?"

            Jamie shrugged. "You know Pop… I took off for the city one day and he caught me. Told me to pack up, he was sending me here. Said that I should have been here all along, 'learning the family business.' Reckoned that now you'd know what it was like to deal with a rebellious teenager."

            Giles's snorted and muttered under his breath. "Stupid wanker."

            "Yeah, he really is." Jamie smiled slightly, knowing he could get away with bashing his grandfather. He pulled up a chair and amused himself by looking around the library.

            Buffy stepped forward cautiously. She placed a hand on Giles's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I'm sorry."

            He looked up and bit his lip to stop the tears. "She was a beautiful woman, you would have loved her." A single tear rolled down his face, before it was quickly by another. Buffy knelt and drew him into a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and wept, wept for his mother, for himself and for his son who had to endure this without him.

            Wiping the tears from his eyes he chuckled bitterly. "Tables have turned." Giles looked towards to his son, who had turned his face intent on staring at something in the weapons cage his jaw working furiously.

Buffy laid a hand on his arm. "We'll be back tomorrow morning." She grabbed her bag and led the others out, leaving Giles to comfort his son.

            ******************************

Bright and early the next morning Willow bounced into the library and was surprised to Jamie sitting at the table, munching his way through a box of doughnuts and reading one of Giles's texts. 

He looked up. "Hey, you were here last night right?"

Willow blushed and nodded. "Yep, hi I'm Willow." She dumped her bag onto the table and made her way over to her computer. 

Jamie nodded. "Right, the red-head, should have known. Dad never said you were so cute. I'm Jamie by the way."

Willow stammered and blushed further. "You know about us." Willow caught herself. "Its just Giles never really told us about you."

Jamie just grinned at her. "You probably never asked, and it's not like its something that you can just blurt out."

Willow nodded. "But he told you about us?"

Jamie shook his head. "Nahh, not really he mainly talked about the demons and the 'bloody Americans'. I've been reading his diaries all night to catch up."

The door to Giles's office opened and he stepped out. Nodding to Willow he moved towards the box of doughnuts. "Ahh you saved me a jelly. Jamie I've just been on the phone with the movers, they'll have your furniture in by the end of the day. Willow, I would appreciate it if you would be so kind to create a file for Jamie in the school's database. I would like him to start as soon as possible. Oh and one at the hospital would probably be a good idea too."

Willow nodded and started the computer. "Right net girl to the rescue. Oh while I'm in the hospital's database I probably should add that stuff about Buffy, the adrenaline and stuff."

            Giles was already distracted, his head buried in a newspaper. "Yes, yes. Whatever you think is right."

            Willow grinned. Good old dependable Giles, always on the lookout for some new demon threat. She jumped as the doors to the library crashed open, nearly taking them off their hinges. Xander shuffled in grinning sheepishly and was soon followed by Buffy and Cordelia.

            Xander's eyes lit up as he spotted the box of doughnuts. "Ohh, glazy goodness." He grabbed a doughnut covered with an inch of glaze and crammed it into his mouth. He rubbed one hand against the side of his pants and held it out for Jamie to shake.

            Silently Jamie shook his hand. That had to be Xander. Cordelia was next; shaking her head at her boyfriend she introduced herself to Jamie. "Hi Cordelia Chase, that human garbage disposal there is Xander Harris, my boyfriend. Though sometimes I gotta wonder why. So your Giles's son right? So the tweed thing isn't hereditary?"

            Buffy smiled gently and rolled her eyes. "Hi I'm Buffy."

            Jamie nodded. "I know, you're the slayer. You really have the council members in a twist, its fun to watch."

            Buffy laughed lightly. "Well I try my best." She held her hand out for him to shake. "It's nice to speak to you properly."

            Jamie smiled and took her hand. All of sudden his eyes went wide and he inhaled sharply. His gaze was blank and his body stiff. Somehow he freed his hands from Buffy's and fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3 A Shocking Discovery

                                    DAUGHTER OF MINE

Spoilers- some general season 1-2 spoilers as well as early season 3- mainly up until the events of Band Candy. Big spoilers for Band Candy (hint, hint). There was no fluking between Xander and Willow, and Revelations hasn't happened, but they all know about Angel being back from Hell. Oz is gone and Faith is on a walkabout. Dawn is in this fic, she's not the Key, just Buffy's little sister

Pairing- Giles/ Joyce, Xander/ Cordelia, Jamie/ Willow and slight Buffy/ Angel

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and etc. I own Jamie and one other character that will make an appearance.

Note- Big thank you to everyone that reviewed. Of everyone that rocks you people rock the hardest. By the way sorry about the lateness of the update for this fic, I recently had to write my chapter of my co-authored Harry Potter fic, **_Harry Potter and the Unknown Plotline_**, and it ended up being 18 pages. If you want to read it it can be found under my co-author's name lady sapphire2 or on my favourites page.

**

Chapter 3 

            "Jamie!!" Giles dropped his paper and ran to his fallen son. He knelt beside him and checked his pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was strong, slightly erratic, but strong nonetheless.

            "What happened? All I did was shake his hand and then…" Buffy stared at Jamie's prone body in shock. 'All I did was shake his hand, what the hell was going on?'

            Jamie's eyes moved rapidly under his eyelids as images flashed through his brain. A hospital, a man with a baby in his arms, that man giving the baby to another in an airport. It didn't make sense.  

            Jamie gasped as he sat up, his head spinning. Giles pushed him back down onto the floor gently. "Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself."

            Jamie sat up gingerly and rubbed his head. There was a knot forming where he had struck his head on the floor, Jamie winced as he brushed a hand over it. Carefully Jamie braced his arms and pushed himself up. Leaning on his father Jamie made his way to a chair and sat down heavily. Elbows on his knees he lowered his head to his hands. "Okay, that was not fun."

            "And you looked like a total spaz." They all stared at Cordelia. "What? He did."

            Giles squatted in front of Jamie and looked him in the eye. "You saw something didn't you?"

            Jamie nodded, then winced when the movement made his head ache.

            Giles exhaled violently. "How long has this been happening?"

            Jamie's eyes darted around the room, trying to avoid eye contact. "Oh you know, not that long."

            Giles gripped Jamie's chin lightly, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "How long?" 

            "They started four years ago, a couple of months before you left they started to get worse."

            Giles stood and started pacing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

            Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. You were preparing to come to Sunnydale, I didn't want to worry you."

            Giles stopped in front of him. "Did you even think that maybe these visions could be injuring you? I've read accounts of humans having the back of their heads blown off because of them."

            "They aren't like that. They only hurt when I fall; the visions themselves are painless. And yes, I'm not as stupid or worthless as you seem to think I am, I had them checked by a mystic, and they're natural. He thinks I inherited them from Mum."

            Giles sagged, his anger draining from him. "I don't think you're stupid or worthless. Where did you get that idea?"

            Jamie looked up at his father. "Well, it was bloody obvious when you left me to come here. Too stupid to research, too weak to fight."

            Giles stared down at his son, recognizing something from when he was a teenager. "Your grandfather told you that didn't he?"

            Jamie shrugged and looked away. "What does it matter? It's the truth."

            The bell rang, startling everyone. Giles adjusted his glasses and barely looking at the others, dismissed them. "You lot should go to class. There's a few things Jamie and I need to discuss."

                                    ***********************

            It was after school, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Amy had steered clear of the library all day; wanting to Giles and Jamie some space to resolve their problems. Buffy carefully poked her head through the doors. "Hello, everyone still alive in here?"

            Giles and Jamie looked up. Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Of course." He smiled. "Everything's fine."

            "Yeah, just fine." Jamie echoed. 

            Buffy looked into his eyes, she could tell he was lying but she wasn't going to push him. If he wanted to lie to them then that was his prerogative. The others pushed their way through the doors, Willow hurrying to her computer.

            Giles stood and picked up a piece of paper from the table. "Here Willow this should be a lot of what you need to create Jamie's files." He handed it to her.

            Willow gave him a small smile. "Great, I can get everything else off the databases of Jamie's old school and the local hospital." Willow started up the computer, her hands flying over the keyboard as she hacked.

            The next few hours were quiet, save for the sounds of Willow's typing, the turning of pages and the occasional whine from Cordelia. Jamie peered over the top of his book, watching Willow as she chewed on her bottom lip. He smiled, she had beautiful lips. His eyes followed her movements as she stretched, her joints popping after staying in the one position for so long.

            "I bet I know what your thinking." Buffy had leaned toward him, a mischievous smile on her face.

            Jamie jumped. "Bloody hell, scare a man 'alf to death, why don't ya."

            Buffy smirked. "Sorry." Though she was clearly not. "Just a warning, you hurt her and you're going to be gumming your food for the rest of your life, Giles's son or not."

            "Done." Willow's voice rang through the library. "As of tomorrow you, Jamie Rasputin Giles will be the newest student at Sunnydale High."

            Xander snorted. "Rasputin?" 

            Cordelia shook her head. "Really Giles what were you thinking?"

            Giles stammered. "It's a family name."

            "Anyway- " Willow interrupted before a fight could start. "I just have this one little addition to add to Buffy's file then I am finished. Anything else you wanted looked up Giles?"

            "Ah no I don't think so." Giles had returned to his book, only vaguely registering Willow's question.

            Willow just grinned and returned to her computer screen, quickly accessing Buffy's file. Having easily made the addition Willow checked back through Buffy's file. She frowned, this couldn't be right. Willow checked again, even pulling up Buffy's birth certificate. She blanched. 

            "Wills, what's wrong? You've gone pale." Buffy stared at her friend. 

            Willow looked up her eyes wide. "Buffy…"

            "What?" Buffy was becoming concerned, what could scare her friend so much?

            "Oh my god Buffy, you're adopted!"


	4. Chapter 4 The Trials and Tribulations of...

                             DAUGHTER OF MINE 

Spoilers- some general season 1-2 spoilers as well as early season 3- mainly up until the events of Band Candy. Big spoilers for Band Candy (hint, hint). There was no fluking between Xander and Willow, and Revelations hasn't happened, but they all know about Angel being back from Hell. Dawn is in this fic, she's not the Key, just Buffy's little sister. Oz is gone, as is kind of explained in this chapter, oh and Faith is on a walkabout. 

Pairing- Giles/ Joyce, Willow/ Jamie, Xander/ Cordelia, and slight Buffy/ Angel 

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and etc. I own Jamie and one other character that will make an appearance.

**

Chapter 4

            Buffy blinked. "I know."

            Willow stared at her astonished by Buffy's answer. "What? But you never said…"

            "I didn't? I could have sworn I told you."

            Willow shook her head numbly. Buffy shrugged. "Well then yeah I'm adopted."

Willow glanced back at the computer screen and frowned. "This isn't your birthday."

"What?" Buffy got and stood behind Willow's chair. Willow pointed to the screen. "See, this is where they put the date of birth. This isn't your birthday."

Buffy looked shocked. "So what does that mean?"

Willow squared her shoulders. "I don't know, but something's fishy here and I'm going to get to the bottom of it or I'll forsake my reputation as net girl."

Buffy smiled gratefully at Willow. "Thanks Wills."

"No problem. I'll have it solved in time." Willow gave Buffy a small smile and returned her focus onto the computer screen.

                        ****************************

Willow sighed and ran her hands over her face. Trying to get to the bottom of this fishy case was taking longer then she thought it would have. She had spent all night trying to trace the adoption agency but she kept coming to roadblocks. Willow glanced at her watch and groaned, she had only had a few hours sleep last night and now she had to go to class as well. Willow dropped her bag and slumped against a row of lockers. She groaned again, her hands rubbing furious circles into her temples. Sighing again she slid down the lockers, sitting on the ground and resting her head against her knees.

The door at the end of the hall opened and Jamie stepped through. He glanced at the people loitering around their lockers and they stared right back at him. Harmony looked him up and down, taking in his not so baggy jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket. 

She turned to her 'loyal' followers. "Hello salty goodness, this boy is as good as mine. Watch and learn."

Harmony sauntered over to Jamie, who was peering through the crowds and craning his neck. She put on her best 'how could you not want me?' pout as she sidled up next to him.

"Hi you must be new here. I'm Harmony." She had tried to make her voice husky and sexy, however, it just sounded like she had a cold.

Jamie glanced down at her distractedly, before turning back to searching the crowd. "Yeah, hi."

Harmony linked her arm through his, gripping tightly when he tried to shake her off. Harmony continued her introduction speech, something she had memorized from Cordelia, and ignoring every attempt Jamie made to escape.

            "So usually you would have to take a cool test, but you're from England and have that accent so you can skip it. Although that creepy librarian is British. You don't act like that do you? Great, because as 'ruler' of Sunnydale High I can't be seen with some weird book-obsessed freak. And speaking of book-obsessed freaks…"

            Harmony sneered down at Willow, who was still leaning against the lockers.

            "This is the first lesson, know your losers- it's easier to avoid them. This is Willow, stay away from her. She's like one of those things the animals got caught in, the mud pits?"

            Willow wearily lifted her head. "That would be the tar pits Harmony."

            Harmony brightened. "Yeah, she's like a tar pit. Hang with her and you get dragged down the social ladder and you stay there. Like last year this guy Moz or Foz or something like that, went out with her and anyway a few weeks later he left. She completely drove him out of Sunnydale. How pathetic!"

            Jamie looked down at Harmony, disgusted. "Yes, pathetic would be the word I would use."

            Harmony smiled, thinking she had Jamie on her side. She opened her mouth to insult Willow again but was cut off by Jamie. "Lets get the hell out of here, the air here's startin' to reek."

            Harmony smiled widely. "You're so right."

            Jamie looked her squarely in the eye. "Wasn't talking to you, you stupid bint."

            Jamie reached down and helped Willow to her feet, grabbing her bag. "Come on, I told Dad to stock coffee along with tea in the library, why don't we get you a cup."

            Willow smiled brightly at him, deciding not to tell him that she was banned from drinking coffee. "Sounds great, but how did you do it? Giles refused to let coffee anywhere near his tea."

            Jamie smirked slightly. "I have my ways."

            Harmony stood in the middle of the hall, her mouth hanging open. Did a guy really just blow her off for town nerd Willow Rosenberg? She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. This meant war.

                                    *************************

            The next few weeks passed quietly, some vamps, a couple of rampage-y demons, the regular Sunnydale scheduling. Jamie had been made a fully-fledged member of the Scooby's, patrolling with Buffy and Willow whenever he could, training and researching with Willow and his father. His crush on Willow had deepened, though she remained oblivious to it and Jamie had learned very quickly not to give Willow coffee, even if he did enjoy jumpy Willow. Jamie had settled into Sunnydale High easily, rapidly earning one the highest G.P.A's that Sunnydale had ever seen; the only problem was that he had clashed with some of his teachers.

            "-Bloody stupid teacher." Jamie put on a high squeaky voice. "Frankenstein is not a Romantic novel; blah, blah, blah. I'm the teacher so I must know everything!"

            Giles raised an eyebrow as his son threw his bag on the table and flopped into a chair. The others followed his lead. "Having problems with your English teacher again Jamie?"  

            Jamie groaned. "The bloody berk had the audacity to accuse me of being an uneducated git, when he doesn't even know his literary movements."

            "Yes well you have to remember this is America, you have to have a certain amount of leniency." Giles stammered and blushed, realizing his audience. "With the obvious exceptions of course."

            Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Of course."

            "Dammit!" Willow's exclamation made all eyes turn to her. She frowned furiously.  "Another dead end. Who ever did this was good."

                                    ******************************

            Willow sat at the library computer, her eyes starting to blur. She had been begging out of patrolling to keep digging for Buffy's biological parents.

            The doors to the library opened with a bang, causing Willow to jump out of her seat. Buffy walked in covered in dust but with a large smile covering her face and a big bounce in her step. Jamie, Xander, Cordelia and Amy followed; Amy and Cordelia were the only ones clean.

            Xander leant against the bench and grinned goofily at Willow. "Wills you should have been there. It was great. We were in the cemetery and there were all these vamps. Jamie and Buffy kicked butt. And I wasn't so bad if I do say so myself."

            Buffy bounced lightly on her toes. "It was great Wills, you should have come."

            Willow smiled. "Next time I promise."

            Buffy grinned widely. "Great. Hey Jamie, want to train, I'm too pumped for anything else."

            Jamie tore his eyes away from Willow and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

            They moved into the open space and began to spar. Their laughter rang out as a shadow pulled away from those of the stacks and moved out the door.

                                    **********************

            The next morning found Willow yet again in front of her computer, her shoulders were slumped and her eyes rimmed red. Buffy entered the library, her step light and carefree. She slowed upon seeing Willow.

            "Willow you have to stop this, it's not worth it. I don't care who my biological parents are."

            Willow pointed to her resolve face. "No Buffy, I said I would find them and I will. Besides, I have this feeling. Like I have to do this for you, like it's important you know who you really are. I'm not going to give up."

            Buffy sighed. "Alright, but promise you'll take better care of yourself. I need my best friend at full strength, okay?"

            Willow smiled and traced an x over her chest. "Cross my heart."

                                    *********************

            That afternoon the Scooby's had, like always, gathered in the library. Willow sat in front of the screen, her lip caught between her teeth as she worried it.

            "GOT IT!" The loud cry startled the chatting Scooby's and made Giles skid out of his office.

            Willow stood, her face filled with excitement. "I did it. I beat them. I found your real birth certificate Buffy!"

            Buffy's mouth opened and closed silently. "You did?" She squeaked.

            Willow grinned. "Yep, I didn't it tell you I would?"

            Willow looked down at the screen. "Your birthday is the 25th of October."

            Jamie looked over at Buffy and grinned. "Same as mine. Two for one birthday bash. Hopefully you won't have bad birthdays now."

            Willow bounced slightly. "And you were born in Bath, England, hey at the same place as Jamie." Willow giggled. "Buffy's British."

            Buffy started to look vaguely green.

            "And your parents are …" Willow looked back at the screen and blanched. "Oh my god. Buffy your parents…"


	5. Chapter 5 A Piece of the Past

                             DAUGHTER OF MINE 

Spoilers- some general season 1-2 spoilers as well as early season 3- mainly up until the events of Band Candy. Big spoilers for Band Candy (hint, hint). There was no fluking between Xander and Willow, and Revelations hasn't happened, but they all know about Angel being back from Hell. Dawn is in this fic, she's not the Key, just Buffy's little sister.

Pairing- Giles/ Joyce, and so on

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and etc. I own Jamie and one other character that will make an appearance.

**

Chapter 5

            Buffy took a shaky step forward. She placed a hand on the back of a chair to support herself. "What about them?"

            Willow's eyes darted around the room. She mumbled.

            Buffy's eyes hardened. "Willow, just tell me. I can take it."

            Willow raised her head and looked Buffy in the eye. "Your parents are Petunia Susan Giles and Rupert Gregory Giles."

            Buffy slid into the chair, all strength gone from her legs. There was a quiet thud as Giles sat on the floor of the library and Jamie fell into a nearby chair. 

            "Oh god. I feel sick." Buffy bent, resting her head on her knees.

            "Are… are you sure?" Jamie had gone pale.

Willow nodded. "I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." She took a deep breath and looked down towards Giles. "I found it in the Watcher's Council database, it was buried deep; highly classified."

Giles took of his glasses and rubbed his temples. "So you think that some one in the Council was some how involved?"

Willow shook her head. "No I think some high in the council did all this."

Xander put up his hand, as if in class. "Wait, what I want to know is how Buffy is a Giles. I mean…"

Giles put up a hand, halting him. "I should tell you the whole story."

Giles put his glass back on and pushed himself off the floor. He scurried into his office and several violent thuds were heard before he emerged with a photo album in his hands. He placed it on the table and began to flick through the pages. Stopping he slid the album over to Jamie and Buffy.

He gestured towards the photos. "That was Petunia, my wife, your mother."

The Scooby's crowded around Buffy and Jamie to peer at the photos. Buffy ran a finger over the face of her mother; she looked just like her- they even had the same nose. She giggled softly at the picture of Giles, who wore his jeans and leather jacket.

Cordelia exhaled quietly. "She's beautiful."

Giles nodded. "Yes she was."

Buffy looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. "What happened?"

"We fell in love, one day she told she was pregnant and I asked her to marry me. She refused." Giles smiled at the memory. "Said she didn't want to get married just because she was pregnant, she wanted a marriage based on love. It took me months to get her to accept, she so strong willed. As you can imagine my father wasn't pleased with the relationship, she was a free spirit and he thought that she was corrupting me away from my destiny." Giles chuckled bitterly.

 "She use to have the strangest cravings. I remember one night in the middle of winter she wanted ice cream, not just any ice cream, the ice cream from the shop in the center of the town. So there we were layered in coats and her watching the ice skaters while she ate. Then in late October she went into labour, it… it wasn't easy. There were complications, I was told that I had twins, but the little girl didn't make it. They didn't let men in the birthing room, so I wasn't to know it wasn't the truth. Petunia… she never regained consciousness. One week later she passed away and I was left to raise Jamie by myself. It was then that I returned to the Watcher's Council."

Buffy stared down at the photos of her biological mother. Her breathing became laboured; her vision blurred and panic rose. Rising swiftly Buffy pushed her chair back, narrowly missing Xander and Amy. She stood breathing hard.

            Giles lifted a hand towards her in concern. "Buffy are you alright?"

            Buffy jerked away from his hand, her conflicted emotions reflected in her expressive eyes. Her hand went to her throat. "I… I have to go home."

            With that she turned and ran from the library, slamming the doors and leaving a confused and hurt group awaiting her return.


	6. Chapter 6 Times like these

DAUGHTER OF MINE 

Spoilers- some general season 1-2 spoilers as well as early season 3- mainly up until the events of Band Candy. Big spoilers for Band Candy (hint, hint). There was no fluking between Xander and Willow, and Revelations hasn't happened, but they all know about Angel being back from Hell. Dawn is in this fic, she's not the Key, just Buffy's little sister. Oz is gone, as was explained last chapter; he just did his whole taming the wolf journey earlier.

Pairing- Giles/ Joyce, Willow/ Jamie, Xander/ Cordelia, slight Buffy/ Angel

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and etc. I own Jamie and one other character that will make an appearance.

Note- Yay, lucky you. You get an update, I felt I should update now because a) I haven't updated in a while, b) I won't be able to update for at least another month and c) I have a quiet week for uni this week. By the way a break in the story may be indicted by &&&

Note 2- if any one has any ideas for an Amy pairing please tell me, or if you think that she should be single tell. I have no idea what to do with Amy.

Note 3- I just brought Radio Sunnydale, finally. I swear I thought I was going to have to kill someone to get a copy.

&&&

Chapter 6

Buffy ran into the night, her arms pumping furiously as she propelled herself through the air. She inhaled and held it for several seconds before exhaling, keeping her breathing regular. 'Just keep running, if I run I don't have to think about…'

Buffy bit back a sob. She drove herself faster, increasing her speed until she was a blur to those who may peer out their window, later telling themselves that their eyes were playing tricks on them, that no human could move so fast that they were just a blur of form and colour.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the library all eyes remained on the door, that was until Cordelia spoke.

"Well, talk about over-reacting."

They all stared at her. She stiffened defensively. "What? I mean you would think that she would be happy. Come on, her father? Lets face it, he doesn't care about her and Dawn; if he did don't you think that he would have visited more? When was the last time he saw them? And Jamie's abandonment issues aside, Giles is way better then all our fathers… combined."

Giles cleared his throat, filing her comment on Jamie aside for later now was not the time to deal with extra problems. "Yes, well that may be true Cordelia, but I believe that Buffy is in shock and we need to give her time to process these developments."

Giles looked at his watch. "Oh dear lord, it is rather late. You should be getting home."

Jamie nodded at his father, still clearly surprised that the sister he thought dead was one of the few friends he had made in Sunnydale. "I'll walk Willow and Amy home. Don't be too late."

Giles nodded distractedly. "Yes, of course. I'll see you in the morning."

"But…" Willow protested. Jamie put his hand on her back and propelled her out the door. "You can start researching again tomorrow. Tonight you are going to go home and sleep. If I see you with dark circles under your eyes tomorrow Willow Rosenberg, you're in trouble."

Giles watched as they all left, than collapsed into a chair. He threw his glasses on the table and covered his eyes. He cursed and stood, striding into his office to find that bottle of scotch he had stored there for occasions such as these.

&&&&&&&&&

Buffy crossed legged on the ground, staring down at the town of Sunnydale. She had stopped running. Trying to run away from her problems, literally this time, had never worked for her. She now sat up on the bluff and watched Sunnydale, trying to calm her thoughts in order to think clearly.

It just boggled the mind, not that she was adopted she had always known that. It was just that even though she knew she was adopted she had never really thought about her biological parents, she hadn't cared as far as she was concerned her parents were Hank and Joyce Summers. Buffy grinned grimly. Although if she was honest, hadn't Giles started to take over as her father figure? Hank hadn't even come to see her when she came back after the whole sending Angel to Hell incident, and when she was in L.A she did try to see him but he wasn't there. But Giles, he was always there for her; even when she had lied to him, knocked him out, angered him over her attitude to her calling. He has always stood by her, even when her lover had killed the woman he loved.

Tears made a silent trail down Buffy's face. She drew her knees up and buried her face in her legs, sobbing harshly.

A large shadowy figure watched her from afar; she had been through so much. It was amazing that this small blonde champion had survived for so long on the Hellmouth and not only had she survived but she had saved the world, several times. She had been through so much and so long as she was the Slayer she would continue to struggle through life. And so he stood, watching and protecting his Slayer; ensuring her the time to deal with her emotions and thoughts. It was what she needed.

&&&&&&&&&

Hours later Buffy sat calmly. She knew now what she was to do, what she needed to do. She rose to her feet, and with one final look down at Sunnydale she turned and began to walk.


	7. Chapter 7 Missing

DAUGHTER OF MINE 

Spoilers- some general season 1-2 spoilers as well as early season 3- mainly up until the events of Band Candy. Big spoilers for Band Candy (hint, hint). There was no fluking between Xander and Willow, and Revelations hasn't happened, but they all know about Angel being back from Hell. Dawn is in this fic, she's not the Key, just Buffy's little sister. Faith is on a walkabout but will be making a return in the next few chapters.

Pairing- Giles/ Joyce, et al.

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and etc. I own Jamie and one other character that will make an appearance.

Note- Thank to those who reviewed:

Driel, and

Manticore-gurl071134.

&&&

Chapter 7

Jamie groaned into his pillow as the banging noise started again. He looked at the clock on his beside table, the red numbers barely recognizable through sleep blurred eyes. He buried his head under the pillow; it was way to too early to get up.

His ears twitched as a muffled voice floated through the window. A content smile graced his features. "Willow." He whispered as he rolled onto his back.

"Jamie?" Suddenly the voice was louder and was accompanied by a hand shaking his shoulder. Jamie jerked back, and with a startled yelp fell off the bed. His hair disheveled and his face scrunched up from squinting at the sudden light, Jamie sat up. He gaped at Willow, who was nervously wringing her hands and shifting from foot to foot.

She looked down at him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Are you all right?"

Jamie's mouth worked silently for a few seconds before he remembered how it make it work. "Willow?" He squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Willow stared down at him, her eyes filled with tears. "It's Buffy, she didn't call in last night. She's meant to call in every night, she promised. Especially after the whole summer incident. But she didn't call in!"

Jamie put a hand to his head; it was _way_ to early. "Buffy didn't call you last night?"

Willow nodded vigorously. Jamie arched an eyebrow. "So you wake me up because Buffy didn't call you for 'girl talk' last night."

The sarcasm in Jamie's voice made Willow straighten her spine and her eyes light up with unleashed anger. "She's meant to call every night after she gets back from patrol if she doesn't take one of us with her. So we can make sure she's still alive. She hasn't missed a call until last night."

Jamie deflated slightly. "Oh." Suddenly his eyes widened as it sunk into his sleep-addled brain. "OH."

Willow nodded. "Yeah, oh."

Jamie jumped to his feet, barely avoiding getting tangled in the bed sheets. "Well what are you waiting for, lets go."

Willow flushed brightly and squeaked. Jamie looked at her then looked down at himself. He scratched his head. "I probably should have more then boxer shorts on then hey?"

Willow nodded dumbly. "Good idea."

Willow quickly rushed out of his room. Jamie pulled open a couple of drawers, pulling out clothes. Shrugging into a shirt Jamie lifted his sheets off the floor and picked up his boots. "No wonder that hurt."

Having pulled on his boots Jamie made his way into the living room where Willow sat waiting for him. Jamie looked at the locked door then at Willow. She squirmed in her seat.

Jamie casually made his way over to her. "How did you get in anyway?"

Willow blushed lightly and ducked her head. "I uh… I climbed through your window."

Jamie smirked at her. "All right then, lets go find Buffy."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tell me again why we're looking for Buffy at the school." Jamie said following Willow through the halls of Sunnydale High.

"We're getting Xander and Cordy." Willow answered distractedly as she counted the doors.

"And why do we think that they'll be here this early in the morning?" Jamie knew that Xander only just got to his first class on time.

"Because," Willow smiled and came to a stop, she pulled the door open revealing Xander and Cordelia. "They always get here early."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The four scoobies decided to split up. Xander and Cordelia would go to Willies and Angel's while Jamie and Willow would go to the Summers' house before meeting up at the library.

Jamie stared at the door while Willow rang the doorbell. God he hoped Buffy was here, he had just gotten his sister back he didn't want to lose her again. It didn't matter that he had just found out last night that Buffy was his twin; when Willow had announced it something inside him, under all the shock, had clicked. It explained the way he felt so comfortable around her and her around him. And dammit he won't to get to know his sister better.

Jamie was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as Mrs. Summers opened the door, still dressed in her robe and slippers. Her hair was extremely disheveled, more then likely from the hours she had spent running her hands through it, and she looked as if she hadn't slept a wink. "Buffy?"

Mrs. Summers face fell as she realized it was Willow and not Buffy that had rang the bell. "Willow, I thought you were… never mind. This there something I can do…" Her faced paled as she came to a realization. "Oh god it's not Buffy is it? Is there something wrong? She never came home last night and… and…"

Joyce started to sob. Willow threw a panicked look at Jamie. "No… um we don't really know where she is. We were kinda hoping she was here."

Joyce shook her head, unable to speak. Before Willow could say anything else Dawn bounded down the stairs loudly. "Mom, is Buffy home yet?"

She stopped at the door and looked between her mom and Willow and Jamie. "No… no she can't be."

Joyce calmed herself and pulled Dawn into a hug. "We don't know Dawn."

"I'm sure she's fine." Jamie spoke up.

Joyce noticed him for the first time. "I'm sorry do I know you, you seem awfully familiar."

Jamie shook Joyce's hand. "I'm new here. Name's Jamie, Jamie Giles."

Joyce's eyes widened. "Of course, Ripper." She murmured to herself.

Willow looked at her curiously, before pushing it to the back of her mind. She put her hand on Jamie's arm and gestured for them to go. "Don't worry Mrs. Summers, we'll find her."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Willow and Jamie meet back up with Xander and Cordelia outside the library. They pushed the doors open. "What are we going to do now?"

Willow sighed. "I don't know. There has to be other places that we haven't looked. I know she's out there somewhere."

"Who's out there Wills?" They turned as one to see the blonde slayer sitting at the table.

"Buffy!" Willow cried out. "You're alive!"

Buffy looked puzzled. "Aren't I usually?"

"Yeah, but you didn't call me last night. The last time you didn't call you were kidnapped." Willow reminded her.

Buffy looked sheepish. "Oops. But you know there wasn't really a phone at the lookout and I've only been here a couple of hours." She looked over at Giles. "There were a few things we had to work out."

"You were at the lookout?" Xander asked.

"Yeah," Buffy answered. "There were a few things I had to process."

"So everything's okay now right?" Cordelia asked. "You're not going to go all weird on us again?"

Buffy titled her head. "Can't guarantee but there should be only minimal weirdness."

"Great." Jamie interrupted. "Everything's all hunky-dory now. Good to know."

The bell rang. Jamie looked at them and walked away.

"Jamie." Willow called after him.

He ignored her and kept walking.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was P.E. Jamie like P.E. The coaches weren't strict here and there were a greater variety of activities to chose from.

Jamie tried to keep his thoughts simple and mundane as he ran laps, but he couldn't his brain wouldn't stop working. Voices clouded his thoughts; _to stupid to research, to weak to fight, not needed, not wanted. He hates you, you killed your mother, you killed his wife._

With a feral roar Jamie pushed himself, running as fast as he could but still unable to out run himself, out run his memories.


	8. Chapter 8 Defending Her Honour

DAUGHTER OF MINE 

Spoilers- some general season 1-2 spoilers as well as early season 3- mainly up until the events of Band Candy. Big spoilers for Band Candy (hint, hint). There was no fluking between Xander and Willow, and Revelations hasn't happened, but they all know about Angel being back from Hell. Dawn is in this fic, she's not the Key, just Buffy's little sister.

Pairing- Giles/ Joyce, etc.

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and etc. I own Jamie and one other character that will make an appearance.

Note- Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, stuff happened and I'm not going to bore you with the details, just know that there should be more updates soon, I've already started writing the next chapter.

Reviewer Reponses:

Driel- hey look it's an update, wow quick lets throw a party. Seriously thank you for reviewing and here's one free magical cyber cookie.

Maticoregurl071134- You get a free magical cyber cookie too. Thanks for the offer of the challenge but I don't think I could write another Buffy's father is… fic. This one is enough, and it's a little emotionally taxing. Your right about me having lots of fics though, there's even more that I haven't had the time to write yet, oh well!

Kylia Skydancer- I'm glad that you feel for him, it makes me feel successful as a writer. /Laughes/ Maybe anything's possible. Here, have a free magical cyber cookie

Note2- I found Jamie's perfect theme song, it's Perfect by A Simple Plan. It just sums up what Jamie is feeling towards Giles's.

&&&

Chapter 8

Jamie slowly made his way towards the locker rooms, his shoulders slumped and eyes downcast. His clothes were heavy with sweat and his hair was damp. He panted slightly, trying to restore his normal breathing pattern. He sighed to himself, he had hoped that he could tire himself out to the point where he didn't have to think. It hadn't worked, it never did.

"Jamie!" Buffy and Willow ran towards him, dressed in their own gym clothes. "Jamie, wait!"

"Jamie, we need to talk. I don't know what you're thinking but there's some things you have to understand." Buffy placed her hand on his arm. "Please, Jamie."

Jamie stared at her for a second before nodding. "Alright. Give me a few minutes."

Buffy scrunched up her nose. "Take ten even, you're kinda sweaty-gross right now."

Willow nodded in agreement.

Jamie grinned suddenly. "Aww come on Buff, give your brother a hug." He held his arms open and moved towards her.

With a squeal Buffy hid behind Willow. "Wills, help me."

Willow backed away from Jamie, her eyes wide. "You wouldn't."

Jamie just raised an eyebrow at her. Moving suddenly he scooped Willow and Buffy into a hug. "Jamie!"

&&&&&&&

Jamie stood at the open door of his locker; he pulled out his shoes and slammed the door closed. He sat on the bench and pulled them on, debating whether he should wait for Xander. Loud voices cut through the room, Jamie's ear perking as he heard a familiar name.

"You see that Buffy chick, man she is hot. Shame she's nuts. I swear one these days I'm just gunna push her up against a locker and-" Laughter cut off the rest.

A group of them rounded the corner, coming to a stop near Jamie. He clenched his jaw, he had promised not to cause any problems and that meant he couldn't touch them.

A large beefy guy opened his locker. "Hey, doesn't she have a boyfriend in a gang?"

Another just laughed. "They broke up. Our boy Scott here got told all about it."

They turned to Scott Hope. They nudged him in the ribs. "So what's her deal, man? She good or what? I heard she was fast."

Scott just smiled. "I don't kiss and tell, but if I was the type… Well, lets just say she knows what she's doing."

Jamie gritted his teeth and let out a low growl, ignoring the strange looks he received from those around him.

"You see Rosenberg lately? Man I wouldn't mind a little of that Buffy and Willow action." The beefy guy finished dressing and closed his locker.

His friends stared at him. "What?" he asked defensively. "Didn't you see her last Halloween? She had on this little leather skirt and this shirt that barely covered her perfect-"

Unable to stand it anymore Jamie lunged at him, slamming him against the row of lockers. His hands tangled in the guy's shirt; he leaned in and hissed, "You don't talk about them like that!"

Beefy guy snorted. "Why? They belong to you or something? You can't stop me from doin' anythin' Brit Boy." He pushed at Jamie, sending him stumbling.

Jamie ducked as Beefy guy threw a punch at him, rising to strike with a fast upper cut to his chin. Jamie moved into an open space, raising his fists to guard his face. Beefy guy sneered at him. "I'm gonna squash you."

"Stop," Xander pushed his way through the crowd that had formed around the two. "What happened?"

Without removing his eyes from his opponent Jamie told him what they had been saying. Xander whistled; he turned to the Beefy guy. "You shouldn't have said that, Mark. He gets real protective over those two."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Whatever, are we goin' to do this or what?"

Jamie cocked his head, his eyes gaining a gleam that Xander had seen so often when Buffy fought. "Unless you walk away and promise never to speak about women like that again."

Mark didn't bother to answer he just charged Jamie. Jamie sidestepped, leaving Mark skidding to a stop to avoid running into an open door. He charged again, this time catching Jamie and slamming him against the wall of lockers. Jamie staggered slightly. "This isn't a rugby match, mate. Hit me."

Mark roared like a wounded animal and started throwing punches. Jamie grinned wildly. "Finally."

The locker became silent but for the breathing of the spectators. Jamie ducked and weaved; Mark's punches were wild, he put too much into them and didn't follow through. Jamie let instinct and experience take over, avoiding a clumsy double-handed strike he stepped forward catching Mark in the temple with a right hook. Mark stumbled, allowing Jamie to land a rapid volley of punches to his face and torso. Mark fell to his knees; Jamie grabbed his head and quickly brought his knee up breaking Mark's nose. Mark fell onto his back, blood running down his chin.

Jamie placed his booted foot in the middle of Mark's chest and leaned forward. "Now I want you to swear that you'll never talk about Willow or my sister in such a manner ever again."

Mark eyed his smaller opponent apprehensively, not saying a word. Jamie pressed down harder. "Swear?"

Mark's eyes rolled wildly in fear. "I… I swear."

Jamie smiled. "Good next time I won't give you that opportunity." Jamie removed his foot and walked calmly out of the locker room.

&&&&&&&&&

As he entered the library Jamie felt the back of his head, wincing as he felt blood matted around a small cut on his skull.

"Jamie?" Buffy rose from her chair at the table. "You okay? You look kind of dazed."

Jamie nodded, wincing as his head pounded. "I'll be fine, it's just a small cut."

Buffy grabbed the first aid kit from behind the counter. "What happened?"

"Got into a fight in the locker room."

Buffy frowned as she cleaned the cut on his head. "About what? And how did you get a cut on the back of your head?"

Jamie shrugged. "Got thrown into a locker."

Giles came out of his office. "Buffy I… Good lord, Jamie. What happened to you?"

"He got into a fight in the locker room." Buffy answered for him.

"Jamie!" Giles scolded. "I thought that after everything we went through in London with the fight clubs you would have stopped brawling."

Jamie just shrugged, not meeting Giles's eyes.

Giles's rubbed his temples. "Jamie, this is serious. One of you could have been hurt. What on earth prompted you to do such a thing?"

Jamie's nostrils flared, but he remained silent.

"Well, what so important that you had to beat another boy?" Giles's asked, trying to maintain his hold on his temper.

Jamie brought his hands down on the table, the loud bang echoing through the empty room. "You want to know what was so important? Fine. Buffy was. Willow was. That idiot wouldn't stop talking about them as if they were no better than two-dollar whores. I refuse to let them talk about my family in such a manner, that's what was so important!"

Jamie threw back his chair and stormed out of the library, the doors hitting the walls before swinging closed.

Giles removed his glasses, placing a hand over his eyes. He leaned against the table. "Bugger!"

Xander burst into the library, Willow and Cordy on his heels. "Is Jamie here?"

Buffy shook her head, glaring slightly at Giles. "No, he just left."

Xander fidgeted nervously. "He tell you what happened?"

Buffy sighed. "Not all of it. Just there was a fight, about Willow and me."

"Me!" Willow looked shocked.

Xander ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, your costume from last Halloween was a big hit."

"Oh." Willow flushed.

"And Scott Hope didn't help matters much either. He basically said that Buffy slept with him." Xander added.

"What?" Buffy tensed with anger. "That little toad, if I ever see him…"

"Don't worry," Xander attempted to calm her. "Scott almost had a stroke when Jamie called you his sister, especially after he saw the state Mark left in."

"I'm going to go find Jamie. I'll see you guys later." Buffy rushed out of the library, determined to find her brother before he did anything stupid.

"Xander," Cordelia's voice barely masking her curiosity. "Is it true what you said ages ago? That they talk about me?"

Xander scratched his head. "Well, uh… you see-"

"Xander just answer the question." Cordelia voice cracked like a whip.

Xander took a deep breath. "Not anymore they don't. I kinda went off at them. Sorta like Jamie did."

Cordelia threw her arms around him. "Oh Xander. That's so sweet!"

Willow rolled her eyes at them. "Oh brother!"

&&&&&&&&&


	9. Chapter 9 Explanations

DAUGHTER OF MINE 

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and etc. I own Jamie and one other character that will make an appearance.

Note- I'm really jazzed about this fic lately, hopefully updates for other stories will be coming soon.

Note2- Finally some Giles/Joyce interaction.

_Reviewer Responses:_

_KColl2003:_ I'm glad you liked the ending, I did too.

_Lizzy: _Yep, finally some Giles/Joyce interaction in this chapter. I actually look forward to them because all the other characters have funny reactions.

_Teri: _I'm glad that you're enjoying the story, it makes me happy that other peoplee like it and that it's not just me. I like the X/C moment too, I've been watching season 2 again so I'm on a X/C kick.

_Manticore-gurl071134_: Thank you!

_Driel_: I'm happy you're happy /grins/.

&&&

Chapter 9

After half an hour of searching Buffy found Jamie sitting on the bleachers over looking the football field. She sat next him. "Hey."

He nodded. "Hey."

"How's your head?" Buffy asked.

Jamie felt the cut. "Healing. I'll be fine."

Buffy stared at the bleacher in front of them. "Good, I'm glad. I… well I guess I wanted to thank you. For what you did. In the locker room. For me and Willow."

Jamie smirked wryly. "Isn't that what big brothers do? Protect their little sisters?"

Buffy studied him. "Yeah, I guess it is. I never had a big brother before." She broke into a grin. "I could get used to it."

Jamie glanced at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I heard Scott Hope almost wet himself when you told everyone I was your sister." Buffy sighed happily. "I wish I could have been there."

Jamie laughed. "I could always do it again, see if I get the same reaction?"

Buffy linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Nah, it's alright. I'll just have a little 'conversation' with him."

They fell silent, just looking down at the grassy field, comfortable to be in each other's company.

Buffy broke the silence. "You feel it too, right?"

Jamie looked down at her. "Feel what?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "The connection between us, like something was finally put right. I mean we've always been comfortable around each other, but when Willow said, well you know what she said, it just clicked. Like it all made sense."

"Yeah, I feel it too."

Buffy played with Jamie's sleeve. "I'm not going to take him away from you, you know. I would never try that."

"What?"

Buffy ploughed on. "And I'm not his favourite either, he loves you. In fact he probably loves you more, you've always been his son, and I've just been his slayer."

"Buffy."

Buffy ignored his protests. "And it's not like I've been a perfect slayer anyway. I mean what kind of slayer falls in love with a vampire?"

Jamie grabbed her hand. "A vampire?"

Buffy nodded. "I thought he wouldn't have told you. He's name's Angel, formerly known as Angelus."

Jamie's eyes widened. "The Scourge of Europe? He's a monster!"

"No, he's not. He has a soul now, he's been helping us."

Jamie ran a hand through his hair. "Dad told me Angelus was here, I just didn't think he meant he was helping."

Buffy lowered her eyes. "He didn't always. He started off just giving me warnings chock full of crypticness. Then he started helping me fight, after I got over the vampire thing of course. We kind of had a thing, not that we could actually say we were dating before the whole snake in the frat house thing."

"Dad told me about that, you were almost eaten."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, and it made Angel ask me out for coffee. So we started dating, along with dealing with his childe."

"William the Bloody or Drusilla, or was the Puritan Penn?"

Buffy arched her eyebrow at him. "Did your research. It was Spike and Dru. That Penn guy hasn't come to Sunnydale, yet anyway. How do you know so much about him? I had to drag the whole story out piece by piece."

Jamie shrugged. "I did a paper on him for the Watchers Academy."

"Oh, fair enough. Anyway, so we were dating and then on the night of birthday, or what I thought was my birthday, one thing lead to another." Buffy took a deep breath, her eyes tearing as memories ran through her mind. "And he lost his soul. He spent the next couple of months doing everything he could to break me, he didn't just want to kill me he wanted to drive me insane first, just like he did to Drusilla."

"Oh god, Buffy…"

"Giles told you about Jenny, right?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, they were going out but she kept a really big secret from him."

Buffy nodded. "She was part of the clan that cursed Angel to begin with, she was sent to make sure he wasn't happy. I was angry at her, and therefore so was Giles. They were starting to work everything out, she found a way to restore Angel's soul but somehow Angelus found out and he killed her. He left her on Giles's bed for him to find. Later he even tortured Giles, physically and mentally, so he could find out how to open that Acathla demon. We fought, Willow restored his soul at the last minute and I had to send Angel to hell."

Jamie wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "So that's why you ran away?"

Buffy nodded, wiping away a few tears that had fallen. "Yeah, I wanted to give up slaying altogether. I didn't though; I ended up coming home, dating Scott, meeting Faith and caring for Angel when he returned from hell."

Jamie looked shocked. "He returned?"

"Yep, and he's almost back to normal. And it's tearing Giles up that Angel is back but Jenny isn't. There's so much that he should hate me for, Jamie. There's so much that I should have been able to do for him, I couldn't. I couldn't kill Angelus and that's why Jenny's dead." Buffy sighed. "That's why I ran last night, amoung other things, and that's why I had to talk to him. He said he didn't blame me for Jenny's death, he doesn't blame me for any of it."

"And that's good, right?"

Buffy gave a ghost of a smile. "Yeah, it is."

Jamie gave her shoulders a squeeze. "So that means you should stop blaming yourself."

"See what I mean, it's like we've known each other for years." Buffy said, not acknowledging his meaning. She looked up at him. "You know so much about me and I know so little about you. Tell me about your life, Jamie."

&&&&&&&&&&&

Giles sat at the table, his head in his hands, berating himself. How could he have been so stupid? He knew Jamie had 'issues' with him, and he just what? Attacked him over standing up for his sister and her best friend?

His head jerked up as the library doors opened with a crash. Joyce stormed through, her hair a mess of knots and she had obviously just put on the first thing she had pulled out. She worried her hands.

"Where is she? Where's Buffy?" Her voice was panicky and high.

Giles quickly pushed back his chair. He gently grabbed her arms, pulling her hands apart. "She's fine. She just went to find Jamie."

Joyce exhaled, her tense body suddenly becoming limp. She rested her forehead against his chest. "Oh, thank god. I thought she was dead."

She started to sob. Giles wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing nothings into her hair.

Joyce pulled back, tears flowing freely down her face. "I don't want my little girl to die, Rupert."

Giles's heart clenched in his chest, he hadn't really thought about it. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Neither do I, Joyce. And I'm going to do everything I can to stop that from happening."

"You two haven't been eating band candy again have you?" Buffy's slightly amused voice broke in. She and Jamie stood in the doorway.

Joyce ran over to her and squeezed her tightly. "Buffy, I thought you were hurt." She pulled back. "What were you thinking? I stayed up all night! I thought you might have been hurt! I thought you might be dead! Is it too much to ask that you call when you're not coming home?"

Buffy fidgeted. "Mom, I can explain." Her eyes darted around the room.

Joyce crossed her arms over her chest, her foot tapping against the floor. "Well, I'm waiting."


	10. Chapter 10 Emotional Ticking Timebomb

DAUGHTER OF MINE 

Disclaimer- All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and etc. I own Jamie and one other character that will make an appearance.

Note- Okay I'm back at Uni from Monday so updates will be slow, you have been warned.

Reviewers Responses (Everyone gets a cookie or other baked good of choice):

_Driel_- Some of Giles's reactions to the revelation shown in this chapter, hope you like.

_Spike26-_ /rubs hands together/ Yes I'm an evil, evil writer, I love cliffhangers. Thank you.

_Aynot-_ Cliffhangers are fun, okay maybe not for you but they are for me /Grin/. /Big blush/ you think it's a gem, wow thanks. That's one of the best complements I have ever gotten.

_Kylia Skydancer- _I think Jamie's going to make Willow see how he feels about her soon, he's not really that patient. Hope you enjoyed your cookie!

&&&

Chapter 10 

Buffy bit her lip, looking to Giles and Jamie for help. Giles stared into her eyes for a second before looking and Jamie shrugged subtly. Buffy gestured towards the table. "Why don't you sit down?"

Joyce frowned, her foot starting to tap harder. "I don't want to sit down, I want you to tell me what's going on. I won't let you keep me in dark again, Buffy. I know you're a slayer and that you have duties and I won't let you guard me for them any more. I'm your mother, Buffy. I'm the one meant to be protecting you. I want to know what you're up against, if you've been fighting a vampire or saving the world-"

"I was." Buffy interrupted her. "Fighting a vampire. A big vampire, he was… big. Wasn't he, Jamie?"

Jamie nodded quickly. "Right, he was massive. Very hard to kill, took all night."

Buffy beamed at him. "Right, and then we came back here to tell Giles and Snyder caught us and sent us to our classes."

"Really?" Joyce asked Giles. "Was that it?"

Giles swiftly masked the spark of hurt that had flared up in his eyes when Buffy had started her explanation behind his calm, stiff upper lip, British façade. "Yes, I assure there was nothing any more life endangering."

Joyce furrowed her brow, her arms crossed. She glanced towards Jamie. "But you and Willow came to my house this morning looking for Buffy."

Jaime's eyes widened, he had almost forgotten about that. "Yeah, well, you see. We kind of lost track of Buffy, we couldn't keep up with her when she chased the vampire. We found her though."

Joyce looked at the three of them as she chewed a nail; a childhood nervous habit that she had fallen back into when she found out Buffy was a slayer. "Alright, but I want you home tonight before patrol. You have to eat and Dawn is worried sick about you."

Buffy smiled reassuringly and hugged her mother. "Okay, I'll be home for dinner, you can tell the brat to stop worry."

Joyce shook her head. "You shouldn't talk about your sister like that, family's important."

Buffy's eyes skipped quickly to Giles and Jamie before coming back to rest on her mother. "I know, Mom, I know."

Joyce suddenly let out a laugh and wiped under her eyes. "Oh, you must think me to be a silly emotional mother."

Jamie shook his head, "Of course not, Mrs. Summers. It's understandable when your daughter's a slayer."

Joyce turned to Giles, her memory having finally caught up with her. "You told me you didn't have any children."

Giles took half a step back as pain wrote itself over Jamie and Buffy's faces. His spine stiffened, his voice becoming icy. "I did no such thing."

Joyce put her hands on her hips. "Yes you did. When there was that gas leak, I came into the library to find Buffy but she wasn't here like she was supposed to be. I asked you if you had any children and you said no."

Giles ran a hand through his hair. "I assure you that wasn't me speaking. I was neural clamped by an infant bezoar, I can't be held responsible for anything that was said under those circumstances. Especially when the only objective was to gain more servants for the bezoar."

"A what?" Joyce looked to Buffy.

"A big ugly demon, you remember those eggs we had to take care of?"

Joyce nodded.

"Well, they were its babies. The eggs hatched all over the school and turned all these people into drones." Buffy explained. "You were clamped as well, until I was thrown into the hole with the bezoar and killed it. The babies all kind of died after that."

Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "And the events were blamed on a gas leak."

"Oh." Joyce said numbly.

Jamie crossed his arms and scowled. He sighed as he felt a warm hand on his arm, the scowl fading as Buffy squeezed his arm comfortingly. He looked up and shared a small smile with her.

Joyce jumped as her mobile rang. She riffled through her bag, finally pulling out the phone in triumph. She hit the talk button, a frown settling over her features as soon as the person on the line started to speak. "Right, okay don't do anything until I get there. I'll handle it."

Joyce stuffed the phone back into her bag and frantically tried to straighten her hair and clothes. "I'm sorry, Buffy, but that was the gallery. One my orders for the new showing as been misplaced, they're all falling apart down there. I have to fix it."

"It's fine, Mom. Go, I'll see you at dinner."

Joyce started for the door, before stopping and turning. "Could you take care of Dawn? I can't really take her with me and she let all her school things at home."

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "What? Dawn got the day off school? That's so unfair. You never let me have a day if I'm not sick."

"Buffy." Joyce warned.

She pouted. "Fine, okay we'll look after her. Where is she anyway?"

"I left her with Willow in the Student Lounge, thanks, honey. Oh, Rupert, you and Jamie should come over for dinner one night."

Giles cleared his throat. "Yes, we will keep that in mind. Thank you."

Joyce became flustered as her phone started to ring again. "I really do have to go. I'll see you at dinner, Buffy." The doors swung shut quietly behind her.

The smile faded from Buffy's face as she faced Giles. His jaw was clenched so tightly she was afraid he was going to break his teeth. His fists flexed compulsively, his eyes flared angrily and a strange hybrid of his usual clucking sound and a growl was reverberating from his throat.

"I couldn't do it, I'm sorry."

Her statement was meet with stony silence.

Anger started to rise in Buffy. "I just found out about this myself, how can you expect me to explain it all to my mom?"

"We just found out too, Buffy. We were all in the same room." Jamie spoke, hurt barely veiled.

"I know that! But it was just last night, everything's still all confusing."

"It is for all of us, Buffy." Giles's voice was quiet.

"Is it? Is it really? Because you're just standing there with a hurt expression on your face, like you thought everything was fine. I know that I'm confused; I know that Jamie's confused but you… you just stand like everything is normal, all calm and British. You stand there with your British emotionless-ness while Jamie and I are falling apart around you. I just don't understand!"

"Neither do I!" Giles's bellow echoed through the library, startling his children. "I don't understand it either, Buffy. My emotions are just as chaotic as yours. I thought my daughter was dead! I never thought that she would pop up years later as my slayer! Then last night I find out the girl I sent out night after night to be killed by demons was my child! Not only that but the Watchers Council knew it, they knew you were my child when they sent me here and they didn't say a damn thing! They stole you from me! They were prepared to let you die never knowing your biological family!

Giles took a deep breath. "I loved you like a father before last night. I've done everything I can think of to keep you alive. Every night it was getting harder and harder to watch you go into that darkness, not knowing if you were going to come back. I've done everything to allow you to have a normal life, even though you can never be normal, none of us can."

"I know, Giles. And I'm thankful for everything you've done, and haven't done. I do care about you, I do; but I can't call you dad yet. I just can't. And I can't tell my mom yet, not until I get things figured out. But that doesn't mean I'm denying you and Jamie as my family, you are; just like Mom and Dawn are my family too. I just need some time to sort everything out before Mom gets all wiggy as well."

Giles leaned against the table, the anger draining away, taking his strength with it. "All right. I'll give you time; she is your mother after all. Even if she didn't give birth to you, she still raised you as her own. And I am grateful that you were placed with a wonderful woman like your mother, there are worse mothers you could have been given to."

Buffy peered at him. "Thank you. I'm sorry I never got know her, my biological mother. She sounds really nice."

Jamie slung his arms around Buffy's shoulders. "I never got to meet her either."

Giles smiled at his two children. "She would have been so proud of the both of you, as proud as I am. It baffles me as to how I managed to acquire such amazing children."

Buffy and Jamie grinned. "Just lucky I guess."

&&&

A/N: You didn't think I'd let Joyce know yet did you? It's much more fun to drag it out, but don't hurt me because there is a plotty reason she hasn't been told yet. And, hey look no cliffhanger!


	11. Chapter 11 Getting To Know You

Daughter Of Mine

Disclaimer- The only character that belongs to me in this chapter is Jamie, he's all mine and Joss can't have him! Joss has Buffy and the rest of the Scoobies to play with anyway.

Note- The tooth story actually happened to Sean William Scott, well not the vampire part obviously. It can be found in an interview with him in the special features of The Bulletproof Monk DVD.

Note2- The information about Giles' grandmother is taken from Tales of the Vampires vol.5

&&&

Chapter 11

The next few days had passed reasonably quietly on the demonic front. Buffy had used this time to get to know her father and brother better. That night Buffy and Jamie were sprawled in Giles's armchairs, the rest of the Scoobies having taken the couch, exchanging stories much to the embarrassment of themselves and their father.

Buffy was gaping at her brother. "No way."

Jamie nodded at her. "Yeah, I swear. I stagger back into this pub and the bartender comes up to me, gives me a beer and asks what the other guy looked like. They went to bandage my hand up but I had something in it, right? I thought it was bark or something from the stake I used but they pulled it out and it was part of the vampire's tooth."

"Eww, toothless is not a good look." Cordelia scrunched up her nose.

Willow raised an incredulous eyebrow at her. "He staked the vampire, Cordy."

"Oh, right." Cordelia squared her shoulders, refusing to allow a sheepish look to cover her face.

Xander patted Cordelia on the arm, a tiny smirk gracing his lips. "Huh, and here you thought that violent streak was because you're a Slayer, Buffy. Turns out it's a Giles thing."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him, her head lolling against the back of the armchair. "Very funny, Xander."

"Acutally I'm being serious. You're the Slayer, Jamie used to be a regular member of most of London's fight clubs and Giles… well, I think Ripper says it all. Anyone sensing a theme here?"

Jamie laughed. "You might be on to something there, not sure if it's actually a Giles thing thought. Our great-grandmother was feisty. She slew her first vampire before she hit her teens. It was going to kill her and a few other watchers-in-training."

Buffy perked up. "Really?"

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, an amused smile coming to his face. "Yes, she used to tell me the story all the time when I was a boy. She would even take me to the dungeon where it happened when she was Head of the Council. Sometimes I look at you and I swear I can see her in you, Buffy. I even wanted to name you after her, Edna Rose.

Buffy raised her eyebrow at him. "Edna? You were going to call me Edna? Suddenly glad that I'm keeping Buffy."

Giles glared at her. "Quite."

"If your grandmother was a Watcher, what was your grandfather, Giles?" Willow asked curiously.

Giles smiled nostalgically. "He was a baker. After his father died he took over the bakery. I loved it there as a child, I would stuff myself with scones and cakes. He made the best shepherds pie as well, the potato was so light and fluffy and the meat…"

"Mmmmmm." Jamie and Giles couldn't suppress the sound of appreciation.

"You're not going to drool are you?" Cordelia asked. "Because that's never attractive."

"And yet you're dating Xander." Willow commented from her position on the floor.

Beside her Amy clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Hey," Xander protested. "I don't drool!"

Cordelia patted him on the knee condescendingly. "If you say so, Sweetie."

Xander pouted and leaned back against the couch, his arms crossed defensively in front of him.

"Oh, NO! Not again!" Jamie exclaimed loudly as deafening, harsh rap music filled the air and caused the walls and floor to vibrate. "If it's not this wanker trying to deafen us with this crap, it's the pilock on the other side playing bloody country and western all night. These buggers wouldn't know real music if it waltzed up and slapped them in the face."

Buffy and Giles winced as the volume of the so-called music increased. Buffy raised a hand to her sensitive ears.

"God, I wish I had my electric guitar and amplifier." Jamie muttered angrily. "I'd show what real music is."

Willow's face lit up. "You play the guitar?"

"Yeah," answered Jamie still scowling at the wall. "Electric and acoustic. The Academy confiscated my electric guitar back before Gran got sick. Haven't seen it since."

Willow flushed as Amy elbowed her in the ribs and smirked at her. Somehow Willow blushed even brighter as Amy mouthed 'you groupie, you' at her.

Jamie pushed himself out of the chair. "That's it. I can't stay here any longer. I'm going to patrol."

"Good idea." Buffy said glancing down at her watch. "Mom's been giving me some leeway cause she feels guilty about punishing me after the 'gas leak' thing. That doesn't mean that'll last long though."

The four other scoobies rose, grabbing their weapons from Giles and securing them out of sight of the public. The neighbors were already suspicious about them coming and going from Giles's place at all times of the day and night, it wouldn't do to give them reason to call the police. There was way too much stuff here that couldn't be easily explained away, they had been lucky up until now but they weren't going to push their luck.

Giles shoved his glasses back onto his face and grabbed a crossbow. "I'm coming with you." He told them, his tone tolerating no argument.

Buffy stopped in front of him and placed a hand on her arm. "You don't have to come, you know. I'll be all right. I have my back up and all these nifty super powers."

"Buffy-"

"Giles, it's my job, no it's my duty. You can't protect me from this, no one can. I can't turn my back on what's out there, on all the people that could be hurt if I don't try to help. You taught me that. I'm not thrilled about the life expectancy, but we're making a difference here. We're saving people, god we're saving the world. How many other people can honestly say that?"

Giles placed his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb along her knuckles. "Not many, I'd wager. I worry about you, the both of you, all of you. I know you have a duty and I know you won't let people get hurt while you can do something to prevent it, but I'm still coming with you. Even if it is just to escape this racket." He cast a distasteful glance at the walls.

Buffy grinned at him and slipped her arm through his. "Well, gee our very first family excursion."

&&&&&

Buffy tossed and turned restlessly in her bed, quiet whimpers emerging from her throat as she dreamed. Images flashed through her mind. A middle-aged man, dressed in a respectable suit, big demonic spiders crawling around the school, that vampire that she had fought in the sewers during the whole band candy incident, a man in his mid twenties his shirt covered in blood, Angel with an arrow sticking out of his shoulder, Snyder, the sun, an eclipse, a giant snake. The images whirled faster, blending into each other. The forms no longer distinguishable, the colours blurring into a technicolor blob.

Jamie shot up with a gasp. His visions had never been as vivid as that, and they would rarely come to him in his sleep. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and rested his head in his hands. His breathing was ragged as he fought to drag oxygen into his lungs. Jamie wiped the sweat off his face and brought a fist down onto his bedside table as he growled. Ever since he had arrived in America his visions were making less sense than ever. With a sigh he sunk back onto his pillow, closing his eyes he just hoped that the next dream wouldn't be so goddamned weird.

&&&&&

Buffy's eyes brightened as she spotted the box of doughnuts on the library table as she walked through the doors. She surveyed the contents of the box, barely paying any attention to Jamie, who watched her with great amusement. Finally after several minutes she picked up a doughnut, smiling with satisfaction.

Buffy sunk her teeth into the sugary snack and closed her eyes. "Hmm, sprinkles." Buffy opened one eye and glared at her brother. "Hey, no laughing at the Slayer. I had a rough night, I need my sugar fix."

"Rough night?" Giles questioned from behind her. "Patrol was very fruitful last night."

Buffy ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, but Slayer dreams strike again. I have the heebie-jeebies all day after one of them."

Jamie frowned. "You had a weird dream last night?"

"Yeah, I couldn't really make much out. It was just a bunch of images that flashed over and over again, then they-"

"Blurred together." Jamie finished.

Buffy sat up. "Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Because I had the same dream."

Giles stared at his children. "Good lord. I never would have thought…"

Jamie looked up at him sharply. "Thought what, Dad?"

Giles leaned against the table. "You must understand, potentials are usually either separated from their family or have a watcher nearby that trains them and schools them. Their family life is never really taken into consideration…"

"Giles, the point please."

Giles sighed. "This is unprecedented. But I believe that Jamie is some able to, well, share your dreams. It's believed that twins form a connection while still in the womb, many are able to converse in a language of their own making before they can speak English, some are said to be able to feel when the other is ill or in pain. In magical beings this connection is significantly stronger. Jamie had his visions, and you, Buffy, your mantle as the Slayer is shrouded in the strongest magics. I think somehow this connection between you has linked some of your powers, causing you both to share the same dream and perhaps maybe more."

Buffy chewed thoughtfully on her doughnut. "So would it just be slayer dreams, or could we share ordinary dreams as well, cause no offense but I do not want to know what he dreams."

Jamie frowned. "I don't want you in my dreams either."

Giles scratched his head. "I'm not sure, it could be restricted to the warnings."

Buffy dusted off her hands. "The other dream I had last night was that the three of us moved to New York and opened up a bakery."

Jamie shook his head, breathing a sigh of relief. "Nope, didn't have that dream."

Giles rose from the table. "Well this really is rather exciting. I must record it. Would the two of you write down exactly what you saw?"

"Great," Buffy grumbled. "School hasn't even started yet already we have homework.

&&&&&

The sound of Willow typing franticly on her keyboard filled the library. "I created a program that will search all the adoption agencies and such in both America and England. It might take a while but if there is anything about Buffy in their databases then we'll know."

"That sounds complicated." Amy commented.

Willow shook her head. "No, not really all it does is…" Willow descended into one of her techno babbles.

Jamie grinned at her; she was so cute when she did that. Her eyes lit up to this amazing colour and she would wave her hands around as she spoke, unable to contain the joy that leaked out as she spoke. You could tell she really enjoyed it; she enjoyed most of what she did. A lot of people would complain and whine but not Willow, if it was studying, hacking or casting spells she somehow found a way to make it fun.

"Damn, Red, you sure know about that computer crap, huh?"

Willow fell silent, her gaze joining the others as they stared at the door. Faith smirked at them.

"What? No welcome back hug?"


	12. Chapter 12 Assumptions

**Daughter Of Mine **

Disclaimer- I own nothing, Joss owns all. Characters are returned in relatively good condition.  
Note- This isn't just a rewrite of S3 with Jamie, while it will contain certain aspects of S3 the plot goes in a different direction.

&&&

Chapter 12

Faith smirked as she looked around at the shocked faces. She stepped forward as her eyes fell on Jamie. "Hey, who's the new hottie?"

Giles winced. "He's my son."

Faith's eyes flickered over to Giles then back to Jamie, eyeing him appreciatively. "Giles version 2.0? Younger and hotter. No offence, Giles, you're pretty smokin' but your boy here, yum-my."

Buffy looked over at Willow, seeing her shrink into herself. Buffy scowled and stepped closer to Jamie.

Faith looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "So that how it is? You and Junior hook up?"

An identical look of disgust crossed Buffy and Jamie's faces. Buffy took a step away from him. "Eww, no. He's my brother."

Faith paused in her saunter and leaned the counter. "Say what? Since when?"

Cordelia looked up from filing a chip out of her nails. "Since always, Buffy's adopted. Giles is her father and Jamie's her brother, but Mrs. Summers and Dawn don't know yet."

Faith's eyes sparkled. "Damn, who needs day time television with you lot. This beats the hell out of any soap opera."

Giles cleared his throat, his tome dry. "Indeed. Now, where have you been, Faith? You just left without telling anyone where you were going. We've spoken about this before; we may need your assistance and you may need ours. You can't just run off like that, Faith."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Giles clenched a fist to his side, his jaw set. "I'm serious, Faith. I don't want you to get hurt."

Faith stilled and looked up at him. A spark of hope and longing flared in her eyes that she quickly smothered, but not before Giles could catch it. "All right, I'll be a good little girl and let you know before I leave next time."

"That's all I ask," Giles told her.

Buffy crossed her arms and glared at him, mumbling under her breath. "I hate being the responsible one."

Giles cast her a disapproving look and turned back to Faith. He smiled at her; he had been worried about her ever since he heard the story of what had happened to her previous Watcher. The girl had suffered a large blow to her already shaky self-esteem and emotional growth. The reports that the Council had sent him on her home life had shocked him, her mother drank, her father left when she was three years old, only to be picked up a month later for a theft charge and thrown in jail for the umpteenth time. During a routine search one night the guards had found him strung up in his cell, it had been classed as a suicide even though there were factors that had been overlooked, from what Giles could make out her father had been involved in some scam that went wrong and had resulted in him being hung from a high beam in the prison library.

Faith's mother had drunk herself to death by the time she was 13 and Faith had been put into foster care, which she then ran away from when one of her foster parents had tried to molest her. By the time she was 15 and the Watcher's Council had decided to train her she had been living on her own for quite a while. Faith was independent, she had closed herself off emotionally and it had taken a long time for her Watcher to earn her trust, of course once she had that bastard had murdered her while Faith looked on helplessly. The death of her watcher had only acted to close Faith up again, her eyes and actions were always guarded around them, but Giles was sure that she would let down those well-fortified barriers that she so efficiently constructed if they treated her like they would treat any other of their friends. And for Giles that meant worrying, so worry he did.

Giiles glanced around at the others. He mentally reminded himself to have a talk with them, Buffy and Willow particularly. Faith yearned for the type of friendship they had, he could tell from the few unguarded moments that he caught when she thought no one was watching her. Faith and Buffy did get along rather well, when it came to the slaying. It had been rocky at first, Faith threatened her position here in a way that Kendra hadn't. Buffy had always prided herself on knowing her own mind and only following the Council when it suited her purposes, then Faith came along and represented everything Buffy could be. Faith was the wilder side, the side that Buffy refused to unleash in fear of the consequences.

Giles sighed; he feared the consequences as well. It only took one mistake, one error in judgment and he could very well lose Faith. He just had to hope the bonds that were forming between the children were enough to keep her from that path. It was a difficult path back to the light, something which he knew from experience.

"Giles? Giles, are you alright?"

Giles blinked as Buffy's concerned voice broke into his musings. He smiled gently at her. "I'm fine."

"Okay, you just zoned for a minute there. You're not getting sick are you?" Buffy fussed.

The corners of his eyes crinkled. "I was just thinking. It's nothing to be concerned about."

Buffy bit her lip, still uncertain. "You're sure?"

"Quite sure." Giles glanced over at Jamie, who was desperately trying to squirm away from Faith's attentions. He kept throwing pleading glances at the withdrawn Willow. "Perhaps you had better rescue Jamie from Faith and possibly explain to her about Jamie's affections for Willow?"

Buffy smirked. "You noticed that too? He's not very good at hiding it is he? I'm amazed that Willow is still oblivious."

Giles sighed. "Willow often underestimates her own self worth."

A determined expression settled onto Buffy's face. "Not this time, she won't. Not if I have anything to do with it."

Then without giving Giles a chance to lodge his mandatory protest Buffy rushed over to Faith. Buffy grabbed her arm and dragged the pouting Slayer to the other side of the room and started whispering furiously in her ear. Faith's eyes widened, she looked from the unusually quiet Willow to the lovesick Jamie. She let out a loud bark of laughter, clapping a hand over her mouth as the others looked towards the two Slayers. Buffy started whispering in Faith's ear once more, this time a smug smirk sliding across her lips. Faith nodded her head enthusiastically.

Giles pulled off his glasses and started to clean them. 'Oh dear lord,' he thought, 'a pair of matchmaking Slayers. Who would have thought it?' He couldn't help but chuckle. Perhaps this was just the activity Faith needed to make her feel part of the group.

&&&&&

Harmony paused outside the swinging doors of the library. She riffled through her bag and pulled out her mirror. She went through a last minute check.

Hair? Perfect as usual.

Make up? Ditto.

Teeth? White and free of any potentially embarrassing foodstuffs or lipstick smudges.

Outfit? Completely fashionable, revealing the perfect amount of skin without being too skanky, cause eew!

Shoes? Unscuffed and matching her bag.

Irresistible expression?

Harmony practiced in the small mirror and smiled. Of course it was perfect! How could it not be? Jamie Giles was going to be eating out the palm of her hand; he was going to be on his knees begging to take her to the Bronze. In a few minutes he'd be saying Willow who?

Harmony peered in through the small porthole like windows in the doors. They were all there, all the freaks just had to congregate just when she wanted him to be alone. Okay. Well maybe not alone. Harmony wouldn't have minded if Willow and Buffy had been there, it would have been funny to see their expressions are she swept him out from under their noses.

Harmony straightened her shoulders. It didn't matter. It just meant that there was going to be more people to witness her victory over the book-computer geek Willow.

Harmony pushed open the doors and breezed in, looking like she owned the place. She looked down at her nose at Amy and Willow and completely ignored Cordelia and Xander.

Giles looked up, startled by her entrance. He frowned, the creases in his forehead becoming more prominent. "Can I help you, Miss Kendall?"

Harmony looked at him in disgust. "No, I'm just here to see Jamie."

Jamie groaned and covered his eyes. "No more. Please, god, no more," he muttered, his crisp English accent thickening.

Harmony looked over at him and she suddenly brightened. "Jamie, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and scowled at Harmony's obvious performance. Faith looked from the scowling Buffy to the obviously uncomfortable Jamie and Willow who seemed to be attempting to fade into the background. Faith joined Buffy in her scowling.

Harmony stood in front of Jamie, blocking everyone else in the room out, though she kept her voice raised. "So, just your luck. My schedule cleared for tonight, so you can take me to the Bronze. Great! You can pick me up at 7, oh and bring a car cause I don't do motorcycles."

"No, just motorcyclists," Cordelia commented cattily.

Harmony glared. "At least I'm not dating a loser freak who has to get his mommy to dress him every morning. Good thing her drive through job lets her have time off."

Cordelia snarled at the tall blonde and would have lunged forward, fingers stretched out like claws, had Xander not wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back.

"You bitch! You complete and total sheep! You take it back!"

In the kafuffle Willow had attempted to slip out the doors without being observed, unfortunately when there are two Slayers and another witch in the room being invisible without actually being invisible is impossible. Amy watched her go with sad eyes, she knew that Willow needed some time to herself, then would come the comfort food and the trash talking of Harmony and they would be there for her.

"Jamie, a little help, please?" Xander's shoes were starting to slide along the smooth floor as Cordelia threw insult after vicious insult at Harmony.

The hairs on the back on Jamie's neck stood on end. He was certainly glad that Cordelia was a friend, because, bloody hell, she was ruthless. In a minute Cordelia had insulted Harmony's heritage, her hair, her last several boyfriends and her inability to think for herself. He could swear that was a record.

Jamie jumped to his feet and latched onto Cordelia. She was so incensed that she didn't noticed as another arm slid around her waist, holding her back from physically attacking her former friend.

Jamie grunted. "Bloody hell, she's strong!"

"Yeah," Xander said. "Why do you think I never insult the clothes?"

Faith sighed. "As much fun as watching the cheerleader verbally strip her down to size, I think some one better break this up and go after Willow."

Faith strode forward and grabbed Harmony by the arm. Harmony struggled in the vice-like grip.

"Hey, that hurts. You'll leave a bruise!"

Faith rolled her eyes. "You know I don't think we've met before. What do you say we go some place else and get to know each other? Maybe have a little chat about going after other people's kinda boyfriends?" There was a steely gleam in her eye.

Harmony wrinkled her nose. "You wish."

Faith looked over at Amy. "You want to come, witch?"

Amy shrugged. "Sure, why not? History's not that important anyway."

Harmony tried unsuccessfully to wrench her arm away from Faith. "Let go," she demanded. "Jamie and I are trying to arrange our date!"

"You're not dating him, Harmony! You're not dating anybody!" Cordelia practically screamed at her. "He's crushing on Willow! You know Willow. She's smart, funny, can think for herself. She's everything you're not."

Harmony turned to Jamie. "Jamieeee, tell her she's wrong!"

Jamie shrugged. "Sorry, can't. She's right."

Bored with the teen angst drama bullshit Faith tugged on Harmony's arm. "Lets go, Airhead Barbie."

Faith dragged her out the door, rolling her eyes as Harmony continued to pout and whine. Amy followed them, a sadistic little smile playing on her face.

Xander counted to five after the doors had stopped swinging before he left Cordelia go. "You okay now, Cordy?"

Cordelia straightened her shirt and tossed her dark hair over her shoulders. "I'm fine. She never should have insulted your clothes. I picked these out for you! You look great. She wouldn't know real fashion if it bit her on the-"

"Whoa, remind me never to get you angry," Jamie exclaimed.

Cordelia smiled. "That's right. I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"So I saw."

Giles cleared his throat. "Right, well this has all been very… tiring. I suggest that, Jamie, you go and find Willow, and please do all of us a favour by telling her how you feel. The rest of you get to class, I assume they are still running those?" He asked sarcastically. Giles turned and walked towards his office, shaking his head.

"I'm too old for this."

&&&&&

"Hey, thought I'd find you here."

Willow jumped as Jamie's voice came unexpectedly. She peered up at him. "Hey, I thought you would have been with Harmony still. Planning your date."

Jamie scowled and sat down next to Willow under the shade of a tall tree. "Oh, god no. I can't stand being near her for five minutes. Don't what I'd do if I had to spend all night with her." Jamie shuddered.

Willow giggled. "So why did she…?"

Jamie shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe she's delusional. I certainly never gave her any signals that I was interested. In fact all I've ever done is insulted her."

"She probably thinks you're playing hard to get." Willow said quietly, her fingers twisting the innocent blades of grass.

"Then she's a nutter." Jamie paused. "There's only one girl I've been interested in since I got here."

"Oh." Willow drew her knees up to her chest, her heart clenching painfully and her stomach swirling wildly, like Xander's old washing machine. Faith, it had to be Faith. After all, what male wouldn't be attracted to the leather and the chest and the violence and the … leather.

Jamie sighed and leaned back against the rough bark of the tree. He hit his head lightly against it.

"You really don't see it, do you?" Jamie asked in astonishment.

"See what?"

"How amazing you are. How beautiful you are. How I would like nothing more than for you to say you would go to the Bronze with me tomorrow night."

Willow looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. "W-what?"

"Or a movie? I hear there's this good ice cream place that we could go too instead?" Jamie's heart was racing, he didn't know what he would do if she said no.

"You're asking me out?"

"If you don't want to-"

"No," Willow interrupted. "Yes, I very much want to."

A grin of relief burst across Jamie's face. "Really? That's great! So Bronze, movie, ice cream?"

"Um, Bronze and ice cream?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jamie could not for the life of him stop smiling like an idiot. At least it made Willow smile her pretty, shy smile and peer at him through her curtain of hair. Suddenly Jamie realized how close he was to her. The stupid grin fell from his face and his throat was drier than the Sahara. "Ah, Willow, could I…"

Willow swallowed hard and instinctively moved closer towards him. Her eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes. "Yes, Jamie?"

"Could I …"

Their lips meet. Jamie's brain stopped working for a second. There was nothing but the feel of her lips against his.

They pulled back. Jamie exhaled heavily, looking stunned. "Wow."

Willow blushed. "You don't have to. I know I haven't had that much experience-"

"No, no, no. I meant it." Jamie felt the idiotic smile creep back onto his face, and this time he didn't think it was going to be going anywhere soon. He grabbed her hand and threaded her fingers through his, his smile growing wider as the flush that still stained her cheeks grew darker.

"Hey, you'll never guess what happened after you left the library…"

&&&&&

Buffy grumbled to herself as she sat in English class. She was drawing the attention of the students around her. She already had a rep for being violent, and now they were tacking crazy onto the very long list. Add Cordelia's black mood and thunderous expression and it meant that most of the class had discreetly moved their desks away from the black row where the Scoobies usually sat, though two desks where suspiciously empty.

Buffy glanced at the empty chairs and started grumbling again. Stupid Harmony! She couldn't take a goddamn hint! Hell, she couldn't take an anvil! Buffy had passed the vacant where Faith and Amy had pushed Harmony into. She was still whining about how she and Jamie were trying to organize their date. Bloody hell, the girl made Buffy want to pull her hair out.

Buffy groaned and let her head fall against the desk. Oh great, she was spending too much time with Giles and Jamie, now she was starting to use British curses!

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Miss Summers?" The teacher's spiteful voice asked.

Buffy didn't even raise her head. "No, I'm good. Please continue." She waved a hand airily.

Several people sniggered. Though Buffy couldn't see it, the teachers small, round face turned an interesting shade of purple. He opened his mouth to bellow at her, only to snap it closed when Jamie and Willow appeared at the door, still grinning widely.

"You're late," the teacher said flatly, still smarting over the argument he had waged with the British boy.

"Sorry," Jamie said, sounding anything but. He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket. "We have a note."

The teacher snatched it out of his hand and looked it over. He hummed and hawed and stared at them over his glasses. "From your father I see."

Jamie shrugged. "You can take it up with him if you like."

Much to Jamie's amusement the man paled.

"No, that's fine." He said gruffly. "Take your seats."

Jamie slid into the seat beside Buffy and reached over to ruffle her hair. Her hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't touch the hair, big brother."

Buffy let go of his wrist and sat up. She watched as the teacher launched back into his lecture that everyone was ignoring. She turned to look at Jamie, arching her eyebrow.

He grinned in return.

"Well?" she asked.

Jamie held up his and Willow's joined hands in answer.

Buffy bounced in her seat, repressing the squeal that had threatened to escape. She gave him a thumbs up and leaned around him to do the same to Willow. Willow blushed.

"Miss Summers, I thought-" This time whatever sly remark the teacher had been directing at Buffy was cut off by high-pitched screams.

Girls threw back their chairs in horror, shrieking. Buffy craned her neck, looking frantically for whatever foul and fearsome beastie was causing such a reaction. Girls continued to scream, some going to the lengths of climbing up to stand on their desks, still screaming their heads off.

There was a high-pitched squeaking. Buffy's eyes widened and she searched the floor frantically. No, no, no, no, no. It couldn't be. Buffy's heart raced and her breath became short.

Cordelia screamed, and, in a maneuver that mystified and intrigued Xander, managed to stand on her chair without letting her feet touch the floor.

Jamie searched the room. "What? What is every one screaming at?"

"Mouse!" One of the hysterical girls shouted. "Get it away! Get it away!"

Several of the jocks stood to the side of the room, laughing at the reactions of the girls. The small, confused, gray mouse dodged the stamping feet and scampered over to the wall, trying to find a safe place to hide. In doing so it ran over the foot of one of the football players. He bellowed in fright and jumped, scaring the poor creature into racing into the opposite direction. Right towards Buffy.

Buffy paled and did something uncharacteristic of the vampire slayer. She jumped up onto her desk.

"Xander! Xander, help me!" Cordelia demanded.

Jamie looked at his strong, tough, slayer sister in disbelief. "Buff, you're scared of mice?"

She nodded numbly, her eyes trained on the mouse.

Xander stifled his laughter and rose to his feet. Cordelia held out her arms and he picked her up. Cordelia wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

Willow shook her head, laughing softly at the antics of her friends and peers. She was still on a high from the Jamie thing. Willow knelt down and scooped up the terrified mouse, cooing to it softly. "There now, isn't everyone being silly. Yeah, it's only a little mouse. Wouldn't hurt a fly. Would you? Yeah, poor little thing."

Cordelia snorted. "Poor little thing? Yeah right. Poor little thing that spreads the plague. Poor little thing that bites you with it's beady little teeth."

"And it's beady little eyes," Buffy added.

One of the science teachers skidded to a stop outside the door. He panted. "Have you seen a mouse? The cage with the babies had a hole."

You mean there's more of them?!" One of the girls shrieked.

Willow rolled her eyes and walked up to the teacher. "Here, Mr. Storm." Willow handed him the mouse that was still cupped in her hands.

Mr. Storm grinned. "Thanks, Willow. One down, ten to go."

"Ten!"

The English teacher tried to retain control of the class. "All right, all right. Lets calm down and return to our seats."

"Are you kidding?" Cordelia asked. "I'm not even putting my feet back on the ground until I know all of those disease spreading vermin are caught."

There were mutters of agreement.

The teacher threw up his arms in defeat. "Fine, class dismissed. Don't forget your homework. I will be checking!"

There was a stampede towards the door as the students all rushed to exit the room. Buffy remained standing on her desk.

"Buffy, you coming down?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Nah uh. I'm with Cordelia on this."

"See," Cordelia said smugly. "Not everyone here can be all 'oh poor thing' about diseased vermin."

"Buffy, you were a rat once, I don't know why you're suddenly so scared of them," Willow admonished.

"Because I was a rat once," Buffy answered.

"I thought you said there was only a sudden need for cheese?" Xander queried.

"Well, yeah, but it still creeps me out. Besides I don't think we want to go pointing fingers at other people's fears do we, clown hater?" Buffy arched an eyebrow at him.

Xander paled. "Hey, there were migrating circumstances. I'm over it. Sort of."

"Uh huh. Right, well I'm still not going anywhere. I'm the mountain, Mohammad can come to me."

Jamie sighed. "Fine, come on I'll give you a piggyback to the library."

Buffy jumped on Jamie's back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he wormed his arms under her knees, latching his hands together across his stomach.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a great big brother?"

"I'm the best."

"Well," Buffy looked thoughtful. "I don't know if I would go that far. I'm pretty sure the best big brothers tell their sisters what happened with her best friend."

Jamie flushed slightly as Cordelia and Xander turned to examine Willow and Jamie. "Don't push it."

Jamie walked out the classroom and down the vacant halls. Their voices echoed in the vast space.

"Aaww, come on, Jamie."

"No."

"Jamie."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll give you a cookie."

"What kind?"

"Sprinkles?"

"I'll think about it."

&&&&&

Angel lurked uncomfortably in the stacks of the high school library. There had been some whispers in the Sunnydale underbelly. Demons were getting nervous, some were talking about getting out of town. Willy was even considering closing up for a while. You knew it was bad when Willy was prepared to forgo the opportunity to make some money.

Whispers, that was all he could get out the demons. No one knew for sure what was coming, or even when it was coming. All they knew was that something was coming and it was going to be big.

Angel listened to the sounds of Giles puttering around in his office. He knew that he should go down and tell Giles what he had found out. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The memories were still too fresh, for both of them. Angel could still remember his demon's glee over the pain on Giles' face, he could still remember the thrill of chasing Jenny through the school and the bitter disappointment the demon had felt when Jenny had died so quickly, it had wanted more of a challenge, after all she was a gypsy and she had a knack for the magics, it had wanted to fight, but all she had done was run and it had made Angelus bored.

Angel still had nightmares about it; images of Jenny pleading for him to spare her life intermixed with flashes of hell.

Angel couldn't face Giles get. He was still too weak, still recovering, still reigning in the primal instincts. He was still too afraid.

Because when it came down to all, Angel was a coward. Had been all his life. He was afraid to die in the alley, so he drank of Darla. He was too afraid to be alone when he got his soul, so he stayed with Darla, Dru and Spike, only leaving when Darla tried to force him to kill a small child. He was too afraid to be around people after succumbing to his hunger and feeding off a dead man, so he isolated himself and lived off rats. He was too afraid of losing the one person that gave him a mission, so he staked Darla.

He was just too afraid.

The doors to the library opened with their usual crash, teenagers unknowledgeable of their strength, or unable to contain their natural exuberance. Xander swept in extravagantly, Cordelia in his arms laughing at him. He placed her in a chair.

"Happy now? Not afraid that any mice will creep out and try to chew on your shoes?"

Cordelia wrinkled her nose. "No, they'd choke on all the dust first."

Willow followed them in, looking much happier than she had in a long time. Behind her there was-

"Buffy," Angel breathed.

And she was getting a piggyback ride by a boy about her age. He had light brown hair that had a slight curl to it, with bright blue-green eyes and pale skin.

'Must be that Scott Hope she's been telling me about,' Angel thought sadly.

Angel watched as he place her on the table and poked her in the ribs. All noise fell away as Angel focused on Buffy and the boy he assumed was Scott. Buffy smiled and laughed, she reached out a hand and poked him back. Her gaze moving from the boy to Willow and then to Xander and Cordelia as one of them spoke. Her eyes sparkled and her hair shined in the dim sunlight that managed to reach through the high windows.

She was happy. She was laughing. She was in the sun. And for that moment she was just like any other Californian schoolgirl. She was normal. She had everything he couldn't give her. And she had it because of this Scott guy.

Angel sighed. His information could wait. He'd tell Buffy later, when she came around to check up on him. If she came at all.

Angel walked back to the sewer entrance. He just hoped this Scott Hope would treat her right or there would be hell to pay.

&&&&&

Buffy stopped laughing and stared intently into the stacks. She held up a hand, silencing her friends. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? Apart from the strange noises coming from Xander's stomach?" Cordelia asked.

"Hey!" Protested Xander. "I'm hungry."

Buffy listened for a moment. She shook her. "It's nothing, I thought I heard something in the stacks."

Jamie grinned at her. "Losing it in your old age?"

Buffy stuck her tongue out at him, unable to think of a reply.

Jamie made a face. "Real attractive, Buff."

Distractedly Giles walked out of his office, reading the newspaper he had grasped in his hand. "Class over already?"

"There was a problem with rogue mice. The teacher dismissed us early."

"Normal mice or…?"

"Plain old science mice. They escaped from one of the labs," Willow explained.

"Well that's certainly a relief. We get our fair share of the paranormal, I would hate to think that we had to add mice to the list." Giles threw the newspaper on the polished table.

"There's a list?" Buffy asked playfully, fully recovered from the mouse incident.

Before Giles could reply the library doors swung open again, this time admitting a tall, stern looking man accompanied by Principal Snyder. Snyder wore his usual sneer.

"Don't you kids have a class to go to?"

Jamie leaned on the table next to Buffy. "No, not really."

Snyder scowled and decided the best course was to ignore them and get down to business. "Mr. Giles, this is Mr. Schirato from the school board. Mr. Schirato is here to investigate some claims that have been made against you."

"C-c-claims?" Giles stuttered.

Mr. Schirato spoke for the first time; his voice was gravelly. "Yes, I'm afraid there has been some serious claims made against your person, Mr. Giles. Claims that the school board would like to see cleared up."

"May I inquire as to the nature of these claims?"

Mr. Schirato cleared his throat and glanced over at the Scoobies. "There have been some concerns with the exact nature of your relationship with certain students at this school."

&&&

Okay so the mouse scene was just a bit of fun. And the Willow/Jamie scene came out of left field, I wasn't going to do that yet, though I bet a few of you are happy now that I've quit teasing!


	13. Chapter 13 Accusations

Disclaimer- Not mine.  
Note- Thanks go to GrayMatter for beta-ing this.  
xxx

Chapter 13

"My relationship with certain students?" Giles repeated. "And what students would these be?"

Mr. Schirato inclined his head towards the teenagers. "Perhaps it would be best if we took this somewhere more private. Your office?"

Jamie shook his head angrily. "Any thing you have to say to our father you can do it here."

Mr. Schirato pulled a file out of his briefcase. "You would be Jamie Giles then?"

"I would be." Anger vibrated in his tone.

"Jamie," Giles said warningly.

Mr. Schirato flipped over a few pages. He looked up at them. "So this would Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Alexander Harris and Cordelia Chase? Where is Amy Maddison?"

"She should be in her History class. But knowing these delinquents, she's probably out somewhere vandalizing property." Snyder sneered at them.

Buffy crossed her arms. "Amy's dealing with a personal problem at the moment. She should be back soon."

Mr. Schirato nodded and scribbled some notes into the file. He turned back to Giles. "You have a very impressive file, Mr. Giles. You have to admit that it does look suspicious. You were, after all, curator of the British Museum. High school librarian does seem to be-" He paused.

"Beneath me?" Giles questioned. There was a dangerous edge to his voice. "Mr. Schirato, I don't know where you get your information from, but my doctor advised me to take on a profession that generated less stress. My son wanted to come to America, and Sunnydale was hiring. I am fully qualified, and as you can see, the students here seem to have forgotten the definition of library, and study."

Mr. Schirato's pen scratched against the paper as he wrote. "But didn't your son only arrive in Sunnydale recently? You have been employed here since 1997, yes?"

"Not that it's any of your business but my grandfather made me stay. He doesn't trust the American education system." Jamie smirked at Snyder. "After taking English classes here I can see why."

Snyder turned purple.

Giles gave him a warning glare. "After the death of my mother my father decided that he could not care for a teenage boy and finally acquiesced to my wishes that Jamie join me."

The scratching of pen against paper stopped. Mr. Schirato closed the file. "I see. I'm sure you understand that I still have to proceed with my investigation. These are very serious charges."

"Yes, and I would like to be clear of them."

"I shall have to interview yourself as well as the students in question and members of the faculty."

Snyder smiled smugly. "You have the full co-operation of Sunnydale High."

Mr. Schirato looked down his nose at him. "Thank you."

The library doors swung open.

"Hey, Giles. We sorted it all out-" Faith paused as she caught sight of the diminutive principle and the tall, stern man.

Giles cleared his throat. "Faith, perhaps this could wait until later?"

Mr. Schirato opened his file and flicked through it. A frown creased his face. "I don't have a Faith in my report."

"They think Giles is manipulating us into some twisted relationship thing." Buffy informed her sister slayer.

Faith wrinkled her nose. "Giles? No way! From what I heard he's got a thing for Joy-"

"Faith!"

Faith shrugged. "What? I mean, it's twisted and wicked gross. Giles wouldn't do that."

"I see." Mr. Schirato glanced at Faith. "And you know Mr. Giles how?"

Faith slung an arm around Buffy. "Through B and the Scoobs."

Mr. Schirato looked Faith up and down, taking in the dark make-up, leather pants and tousled hair. "You are not a student here?"

Faith smirked. "Nope, I left high school behind ages ago."

"Interesting." Mr. Schirato straightened. "I'll be in touch, Mr. Giles."

Giles nodded tersely.

Turning on his heel Mr. Schirato strode purposely out of the library. With one last sneer Snyder turned and hurried after him.

Giles sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing a hand roughly over his face.

"I wonder who made the allegations?" Willow asked innocently.

Buffy snorted. "I think we all know that."

She shared a look with Xander. "Snyder."

"That little toe-rag?" Faith glared at the door.

Giles put his glasses back on. "He has been after me since I forced him to readmit Buffy. I'm afraid the band candy incident has only made things worse."

"It'll be okay," Buffy said confidently. "It has to be."

xxxxx

Joyce watched at Buffy in concern as she set the table. There was something wrong. Buffy was distracted, much more than usual.

Her movements were mechanical as she placed three plates on the table and arranged the cutlery beside them. Buffy hadn't even complained when Joyce asked her to set the table, regardless of the fact that Dawn was sitting watching television.

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked up. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Mom."

Joyce chewed on her bottom lip. "What's wrong, honey? You can tell me."

Buffy sighed and threw down the napkins. "This guy came to the library today. Apparently somebody lodged a complaint against Giles to the school board. They think he's too close to certain students."

"You and your friends?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep."

"Well, you do spend a lot of time there."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "That's not what they mean, Mom."

Joyce froze. "Oh! They can't really think that about Rupert- ah Mr. Giles, can they?" Joyce shook her head. "That's horrible!"

"They're probably going to want to interview you as well."

Joyce forced a smile. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm sure everything will be fine. Mr. Giles is a good man and by this time next week I'm sure everything will be cleared up."

Buffy swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. "Yeah."

Buffy picked up the napkins and stared down at them. "Mom, there's something I should tell you."

Joyce looked up. "Yes?"

Suddenly the phone rang and Buffy started.

"Mom! Phone for you!"

Joyce looked back to Buffy. "Can it wait a minute while I get this? François has been calling me all day about the opening next week."

Buffy forced a smile. "Yeah."

Joyce paused. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it can wait."

Reassured Joyce hurried to get the phone from Dawn. Relieved from having to listen to an irate Frenchman rant about his watercolours Dawn wandered into the dining room and flopped into a chair.

"What's wrong with you?"

Buffy placed the napkins back on the table. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Dawn sighed. "If you say so."

xxxxx

It was late by the time Joyce looked at the clock. Darkness had set itself in for the long haul. Dawn was tucked into her bed, fast asleep and Buffy was still out patrolling.

Joyce ran a hand through her hair and sighed. If this opening next week wasn't a success Francois was going to be one unhappy Frenchman, even more so then now, if that was possible. You would think that handling temperamental artists would become easier with practice, but Francois took the cake, hell he took the entire bakery.

'Ze lighting in the corner is rub-bish. It throws ze shadows. My artwork must have light! Light! Not be obscured in ze shadows!'

'Ze structure of this room is wrong! It must be open! Open!'

All day she had patiently listened, doing her best to change what she could and carefully explaining that which she couldn't.

Joyce leafed through the paper work on her desk, looking for the appropriate form. If she could just keep it together until next week the gallery should rake in a fair profit and she could be free of that whining man.

Deciding she deserved a break Joyce pushed back her chair and padded silently into the kitchen. She pulled open the freezer and searched from the container of ice cream she had put in there yesterday. Just when her fingers threatened frostbite she found it. Grabbing a spoon from the draw Joyce took the container into the living room and turned on the tv. Scowling at the young bodies moving obscenely to so-called music Joyce changed the channel, flipping until she found an old movie.

Ice cream and Rock Hudson. What else could a girl ask for?

Grabbing her day planner Joyce sunk into the couch with a sigh. Perfect.

In between mouthfuls of ice cream Joyce idly flicked through the planner. She focused on the last few months. Try though she might Joyce couldn't shake that feeling that she was missing something. Something very important.


	14. Chapter 14 Can Open, Worms Everywhere

Disclaimer- Not mine.  
Note- Many thanks to GrayMatter, who, even though this wasn't the fic she was wanting, still beta-ed it anyway.  
Note2- I know this isn't the most exciting chapter, but it is necessary and it means we are getting closer to some of the big revelations of the fic, not to mention some funny moments.  
Note3- For _Firefly_ fans, it helps to imagine Jamie similar to Jayne when interrogated.  
xxx

Chapter 14 

"This sucks."

Giles paused and rubbed the space between his eyebrows. "Yes, I'd have to agree with you, it rather does."

Buffy slouched in her seat and pouted. "What are we going to do?"

Giles gently placed the book in his hand onto the table. "We'll tell the truth. Well, as much of the truth as possible," he amended seeing the look on Buffy's face.

"I hate that little troll." Jamie crossed his arms across his chest.

"Join the club," Buffy told him bitterly.

The bell rang signaling first period. Neither Buffy nor Jamie moved.

"You two better get to class. Mr. Schirato said he would be by today to begin the interviews. And, Jamie, I do believe that you are taking Willow out tonight?"

"Not now, after everything that happened. Willow won't mind if we reschedule."

Giles shook his head, suddenly feeling stubborn. "Jamie, I won't have this farce interfere with your life. Or yours, Buffy. You told Willow tonight and you are going. A night away from patrolling and demons will you both a world of good."

"But it's not fair," Buffy told him in a small voice. "You haven't done anything but support us and be our father. They could fire you, Giles. Or deport you. They could take you away from me… from us."

"Buffy…"

"Hem, hem." The sound of someone faking clearing their throat stopped the three of them.

As one they turned towards the door. The door where Mr. Schirato stood in his neatly pressed suit and well-coifed hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked in cold, hard clipped tones.

"We were just leaving," Buffy told him, giving him a look she usually reserved for the worst pus dripping demons.

"I'm afraid your first class will have to wait, Miss Summers. I'd like to interview you first."

xxxxx

"Has Mr. Giles ever touched you in an inappropriate way?"

"No!"

"Has he ever said anything to you that would indicate he has less than professional feelings for you?"

"My god! You're trying to vilify him!"

"Please answer the question, Miss Summers."

"No! You're making him sound like one of those dirty old men in the park that leer at thirteen year olds."

Mr. Schirato cleared his throat. "Very well. Are you aware that it was the actions of Mr. Giles that caused your re-admittance to this school after Principal Snyder expelled you?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware that in order to convince Principal Snyder to readmit you Mr. Giles inflicted bodily harm and threatened further violence?"

Buffy was silent for a moment. Then a wicked grin spilt her face. "Sweet."

"Shall I take that as a no?"

"Take it mean whatever you want."

There was silence as pen annoyingly scratched across paper.

"Several teachers have stated that you and your friends are often seen in the library late into the night."

"So, we like to study."

"I have your marks here, Miss Summers. For someone who likes to study so much you seem to be failing a lot of subjects."

"Giles has been teaching me martial arts. This town isn't the safest. I like to be safe at night."

"Humm." There was more scratching. "Do you know why the allegations were made?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You want to know why Snyder's doing this, fine. He's jealous. Giles kicked his puny little butt, my mother knocked back Snyder's advances and everyone likes Giles more than him."

"Even if what you say is true, Miss Summers, you do have to admit that there are reasons for concern."

"No, there aren't. For three years Giles has been there for us. For most of he's the only stable parental figure we have. And you're trying to take that away!"

Mr. Schirato's eyebrow arched. "You see him as a father-figure?" He noted something else down. "Interesting."

Buffy waved a finger at him. "Oh no. Not interesting. It's not some perverted sexual thing."

"I never said it was, Miss Summers."

"But you were thinking it."

"What makes you think of Mr. Giles as your father?"

"Because he is!" Immediately Buffy's eyes went wide. Can open, worms everywhere.

"Records show that your father is one Mr. Hank Summers."

"I was adopted." This came out muffled.

"Very well. I'm sure you won't mind me confirming this with your mother."

Buffy shook her head.

"Thank you, Miss Summers. That will be all. You may return to your class."

xxxxx

Giles jumped as the library doors crashed open.

A teary-eyed Buffy came pelting in. Frantically she fumbled for the phone and with shaky fingers she dialed a number. Drawing in a deep breath she waited for the call to connect.

"Damn it!" Buffy cursed as she got her mother's voice mail. "Mom, it's Buffy. Um, I have to talk to you about something. So no matter what you hear please play along and I'll explain everything tonight. Ah, bye."

With a half sigh, half sob Buffy collapsed into a chair.

"Buffy, what on earth-"

"I told him." She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "I told him you were my father."

xxxxx

Willow fidgeted in her seat under the intense stare of Mr. Schirato. Now she knew what Jonathan must have felt all those times she integrated him.

"Several teachers have stated that you and your friends are often seen in the library late into the night."

Willow looked at him with wide eyes. "We study there. And Giles doesn't really understand computers. I help him out with the cataloguing, especially since Ms. Calendar died."

Mr. Schirato looked at his notepad. "Yes, I understand that Mr. Giles was a suspect in her murder."

"Y-yes. But Giles didn't do it! He loved Ms. Calendar. He was heartbroken when she died. The police cleared him and everything."

"Hmm. Do you know why the allegations were made?"

Willow shook her head fervently. "No. Giles has always been really nice to us. To everyone. Not many people don't like him."

"Has he ever said anything to you that would indicate he has less than professional feelings for you?"

"No! He's always teacherish. Even when he compliments us. He usually pats us on the shoulder and tells us we did a good job."

Mr. Schirato's pen scratched against the paper in note pad. "Has Mr. Giles ever touched you in an inappropriate way?"

Willow's eyes grew wider. "No! Never! Never ever."

"Miss Summers said that she saw him as a father figure. Do you?"

Willow looked down at the tabletop and wrung her hands together. "I do see him more than I see my dad. And he always tells me to do my best."

"Is that a yes?"

Willow gnawed on her bottom lip. "Well, kinda. Yeah. Yes, I do."

Mr. Schirato wrote something down. "Thank you, Miss Rosenberg. That will be all. You may return to your class."

xxxxx

Xander flopped into the chair. He automatically started tapping his hands on the tabletop.

"Please stop that."

Xander stilled his fingers. "Sorry." He shifted in his chair. "So, uh, you work for the school board?"

Mr. Schirato didn't look up from his notes. "Yes."

"You must have loved school. Can't stand it myself, if I had to stay here for another five years I'd…"

Mr. Schirato looked up and glared at him.

"Shut up, Xander. Don't irritate the man," he told himself.

"If it is all right with you, Mr. Harris, I would like to start the interview now."

Xander shrugged. "Sure, go ahead. Don't let me stop you."

"Several teachers have stated that you and your friends are often seen in the library late into the night."

Xander shrugged again. "Willow and Buffy are my best friends. And it's cheaper than the Bronze."

"For some one who doesn't like school, you do spend an extraordinary amount of time here."

"Knowledge is power. Especially around here."

"And yet we come across your grades."

"Some knowledge is worth more than others." Xander turned grim. "Knowing the theme of _The Scarlet Letter _or how to calculate pi to the nth degree isn't going to save your life, it's just gravy."

Mr Schirato raised an eyebrow. "I see." For several long minutes he ignored Xander as he wrote. He cleared his throat. "Has Mr. Giles ever touched you in an inappropriate way?"

"Whoa! What? No!"

"Has he ever said anything to you that would indicate he has less than professional feelings for you?"

"Yeah, right. He whispers sweet nothings to me when the others turn their back. Please! Giles isn't like that. Hell, I'm not even sure he likes me. As a person. A student. A student-like person."

"I see." There was more pen scratching.

"Miss Summers said that she saw him as a father figure. Do you?"

Xander shrunk into his seat. He was reluctant to answer. "I suppose."

"What makes you think of Mr. Giles as a father figure?"

Xander shrugged and scratched at the liquid paper that someone had used to tag the table. "He's better than my old man. At least Giles has a job."

"Do you know why the allegations were made?"

Xander straightened, having more control than Buffy, at least when it came to this. "Wouldn't have clue."

Mr. Schirato sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Harris. That will be all. You may return to your class."

Xander scrambled out of the chair. Never before had he been so glad about history class.

xxxxx

"Miss Chase, I expect an answer!"

Cordelia looked up from her nails. "So ask your question than. Geeze." She rolled her eyes.

"Has Mr. Giles ever touched you in an inappropriate way?"

"No." She smothered a yawn with one hand.

"Has he ever said anything to you that would indicate he has less than professional feelings for you?"

"No."

"Several teachers have stated that you and your friends are often seen in the library late into the night."

Cordelia shrugged and started to file her nails again. "Xander's there. And the stacks are usually deserted. Better than a car."

"Do you know why the allegations were made?"

Cordelia stopped filing her nails and taped the emery board against her cheek. "Well, he does wear a lot of tweed. Not that that's a crime or anything. Though it should be. He would look so much nicer if he would just ditch the tweed and find something in a nice navy blue, or black. Preferably Armani." She sighed. "But do you think he listens to me. He's all 'Cordelia, I do not need your fashion advice,' even though he clearly does. And he made me pay this fine for a book I had for two years even though the fine was, like, huge."

Mr. Schirato rubbed the area between his eyes. This girl was quickly givinghim a migraine. "Thank you, Miss Chase," he interrupted her. "That will be all. You may return to your class."

"Finally." With effortless grace she rose and left the room, flicking her hair over shoulder and hiding a large gin.

xxxxx

Amy Maddison watched the man that was meant to interviewing her read through her record with raised eyebrows. He seemed like the type that was easily influenced.

"Mr. Schirato?" Her voice was full of power.

He looked up at her and in that moment was caught in her gaze.

"Listen to me, Mr. Schirato. Giles is innocent."

"Innocent," he mumbled.

"He has never hurt any of us."

"Never hurt," he couldn't help but repeat.

"These claims are fraudulent."

"But-" he protested.

"They are fraudulent," she repeated more forcefully.

"But my investigation?"

"Can continue, but you will see only the truth about Giles' character."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"You will forget this conversation, Mr. Schirato. You have conducted the interview and nothing is out of place."

"Nothing…"

Amy broke eye contact with him. "Can I go now?"

Mr. Schirato looked around in confusion, then down at his notepad. He frowned. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry. You can return to your classes, Miss Maddison."

Amy smirked at him. "Thank you."

xxxxx

Jamie stared at the man that was investigating his father. He crossed his arms over his chest and silently glared at him. Challenging him with his eyes. There was no way Jamie was going to give this bastard the chance to twist his words.

He was just like the Watcher's Council.

Mr. Schirato ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Mr. Giles, it would benefit your father's case if you would answer some of the questions posed to you."

Jamie shifted in his chair but remained silent.

Mr. Schirato put down his notepad. "Very well, you may go."

xxxxx

It was a tense and silent group that sat around the table in the library that afternoon.

"Bastard," Jamie muttered.

"Jamie!"

"He is, dad. You should have heard the things he was asking about you, trying to insinuate about you."

"Believe me, I am well aware of what Mr. Schirato believes about me." Giles took a deep breath. "Perhaps the best thing to do would be to go home for the night and take the time to distract yourself. Go to the Bronze. Do whatever it is you teenagers do that I don't want to hear about. Ever."

"Are you sure, Giles? Cause we could stay here and find something to exonerate you. I'm not sure what…" Willow trailed uncertainly.

Giles smiled at her. "There is nothing you can do, Willow. Please, just do as I ask."

Xander stood and pulled Cordelia up with him. "I don't think we're ever gonna be given permission to slack off again, so I'm taking it. Come on, Cordy."

Slowly they started to trickle out. Giles pulled his hand out of his pocket and slipped several bills into Jamie's hand. Glancing at it, Jamie quickly pocketed it with a small smile.

"I would like you home at reasonable hour please, Jamie. It is a school night after all."

Jamie mock saluted him. "Right. See you at one then." He grinned at his father, who simply shook his head and grinned back.

Nervously, Jamie turned to Willow. "So, shall we?"

Willow blushed. "Okay."

Giles turned back to the table; surprised to see Buffy still huddled up in a chair. "Buffy, is there something wrong?"

She looked up at him and he was surprised to see fear in her eyes, real fear, the kind he hadn't seen since she came to him to tell him that she had encountered Angel on her patrol the night before.

"I'm going to tell mom, tonight. About you and Jamie."

Feeling relieved, Giles sat down beside her and rested his hand over hers. "It will be alright, Buffy. No matter what happens. I promise."

xxxxx

Buffy stood outside her house; hand on the doorknob. She dropped her head for a second and took a deep, fortifying breath. With one sharp twist she opened the door and stepped in.

"Mom, I'm home."


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth

**Daughter of Mine**

Spoilers- see previous chapters  
Disclaimer- Not mine.  
Note- Sorry for the lateness. Thanks to GreyMatter for beta-ing.  
xxx

**Chapter 15: The Truth**

"Mom, I'm home."

Buffy let the door close with a quiet _snick_. She jumped as Dawn bounded down the stairs.

"Mom's gone shopping. She said she had a craving for Twinkies." Dawn jumped down the last three steps and stopped in front of Buffy. She wrinkled her nose. "Mom hates Twinkies."

"I know," Buffy answered distractedly, chewing on a nail.

Dawn put her hands on her hips. "So why does she want them now?"

"I don't know." Buffy's gaze sharpened. "She left you here by yourself?"

"I'm not five; I can stay in my own home alone, during the day, for like, ten minutes."

Buffy frowned. "Hmm."

Dawn huffed. "Have you noticed anything strange about Mom lately?"

Buffy shrugged. "She's a bit stressed over this exhibit with that crazy little French guy. Just don't mention it and she'll be back to normal soon."

"I don't think that's it," Dawn said doubtfully.

Buffy shrugged. She took her bag off her back and threw it on the table. Brushing past Dawn, Buffy walked into the kitchen.

Dawn frowned after her. No one ever listened to her.

"I still don't think that's it."

xxxxx

Joyce pushed the front door open. "Girls, are you home? I could use some help with the groceries."

Buffy's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her mother. There were several bags filled to the brim with packets of Twinkies.

"Gotta hunch there's gonna be a Twinkie shortage and you're holding them for ransom or do you just expect Xander over?"

Joyce thrust the bags in Buffy's arms and laughed. "Perhaps I did go overboard but you can never be too careful."

"Um, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can we talk?"

"MOM, WHAT'S FOR DINNER?"

Joyce sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "That girl, she just doesn't understand the concept of an indoor voice. I'm sorry, Buffy. You wanted to talk."

Buffy juggled the bags in hands. This wasn't the right time for this kind of talk. "Never mind, it can wait until after dinner."

"Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded and forced a smile. "Yeah. Um, say did you get any messages today?"

"Mom?" Dawn stood on the stairs and looked down at her mother. "What's for dinner?"

Joyce ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, I don't know. Whatever I can throw together, I guess."

Dawn grinned. "Pizza?'

Joyce glared sternly at her. "No, something a little healthier I think. Perhaps a garden salad and lasagna with ice cream sandwiches for dessert."

"We don't have any ice-cream sandwiches," Dawn informed her mother a tad guiltily.

"They're in the car."

Dawn squealed and raced down the steps.

"Mom, messages?"

Joyce raised a hand to her face and smiled. "I don't know, what's happening to me, I'd lose my head if it wasn't connected. Lucy said that she took a call from a Mr. something or other from the school. He wanted to speak with me, you aren't in trouble again are you, Buffy?"

"No, he's the guy doing the investigation on Giles. I, ah, I wasn't too nice to him this morning. In fact that kind of what I have to tell you."

Joyce shook her head. "You didn't hit him, did you?"

"No." Although she was really starting to wish she had.

"Well, thank god for small favors." Joyce paused. "What IS taking your sister so long?" Joyce called after her ice-cream sandwich seeking daughter, "Dawn! you better not have opened that box!"

Buffy sighed and took the bags into the kitchen. "Later then."

xxxxx

Buffy stood in the kitchen doorway and watched her mother wash the dishes. She took a deep breath.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you."

Joyce looked up. "All right, dear."

Dawn wandered into the kitchen, her mouth surrounded by chocolate. "Mom, can I have another ice-cream sandwich?"

"I think you've had quite enough for one night, young lady," she scolded gently.

"Dawn, go to your room," Buffy ordered sharply.

"No." Dawn stared defiantly up at her older sister.

"Mom, please."

Joyce studied the serious expression on Buffy's face. Her heart sunk in her chest. "Dawn, do as she says."

"But-"

"Dawn!"

Dawn huffed and stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, each one vibrating as she stomped her foot with as much force as possible.

"This is bad, isn't it?"

Buffy nodded. "Maybe you should sit down?"

Joyce blanched. "Oh god."

xxxxx

Dawn picked her diary up off the bed and hurled it across the room. Nobody would listen to her. Nobody would let her hear anything. They treated her like a child! Like she would break if she heard one conversation about demons. Like demons were so special. Cut their heads off and they were dead, well most of them were.

tap, tap

Dawn jumped and let out a shriek. She scowled as she saw Angel's smiling face pressed against the glass of her window.

She pushed the window open. "You all most gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. I was just passing by and I thought, hey, maybe Dawn would like to go get some ice-cream."

Dawn arched an eyebrow at him, looking very much older than her twelve years. "You want information about Buffy."

Angel deflated. "Just a little."

Dawn bit her lip and glanced between the tortured vampire and her room. A slow grin crossed her lips.

"Yeah, ice-cream sounds good."

Angel grinned at her. "Great, don't forget your cross and holy water."

Dawn rolled her eyes. Great, another protector. "Yes, _dad_."

xxxxx

Water seeped into the fabric of Joyce's pants as she rubbed her wet hands over her legs. "I don't understand. Mr. Giles is your father?"

"Yes."

Joyce clamped her teeth together, every inch of her radiating tension.

Buffy dashed the tears from her eyes. She knew this was going to be difficult but she hadn't expected this. "I have to go patrol."

Joyce shakily got to her feet. "Oh no, you can't just drop something like this on me and than leave. How long have you known?"

"Not long."

"Before you ran away?"

"No! Jamie came to town and Willow was doing some of her computer stuff-"

"Willow knows? I suppose I'm the last to be told. Typical."

"I couldn't tell you before. I couldn't believe it at first. I always thought my biological parents were just two dumb teenagers or something. I never thought that they would want me. That they would be someone I know."

"I'm your mother!"

Buffy nodded. "Yes, you are. And Giles is my father. You can't change that. Neither can I, and frankly, I don't want to. Giles is a good man, and he's suffering because of this too. I guess you'll just have to join the club and cope with it."

That said Buffy turned away and walked for the door.

"We aren't done here, young lady."

Buffy stopped but didn't face her mother. She looked down. "Please, not right now. You need time. I need time."

"No, we-"

"I have people to save."

Buffy made sure the door was close before she let the tears fall again.

xxxxx

Angel licked the sticky melted vanilla ice-cream off his fingers and tried to look dignified while doing it. "So, how's school been?"

Dawn shrugged. "The same. Brittany is being a total bitca, she keeps telling everyone Buffy is some drug dealing gang member. Janice nearly hit her the other day. I had to take the lunch tray off her."

"She was going to hit the girl with her lunch tray?"

"Well, maybe not, but she was gripping it really tightly."

"Violence isn't always the answer, you know," Angel told her gravely.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at him. "Says the vampire."

Angel chuckled despite himself.

"Aren't you going to ask about Buffy?"

Angel took a deep breath. "Honestly?"

Dawn nodded her head.

"I'm a little scared. What if I don't like the answer?"

Dawn smiled up at him. "But what if you do?"

Angel tapped her nose. "And therein lays the catch."

"I don't like Scott," Dawn told him, gnawing on her bottom lip. "I only met him the once but he was an ass. And he treated me like a kid." Dawn pouted. "Just like everyone else."

Angel stopped, studying the park grass under his feet. "I don't do that, do I? Treat you like a child?"

Dawn shrugged. "Sometimes, but since you're over two hundred, and you planned my escape from Summers Maximum Security Prison tonight, I can forgive you for it." Dawn took a big bite of her Rocky Road ice cream. "And you don't always talk to me like I'm a kid."

Angel had to laugh. She was looking up at him, smiling at him, with a wide ring of melted brown ice cream staining her mouth. A piece of a crushed peanut clung to her cheek. At this point in time she was the epitome of innocence.

Angel's ears pricked. "Did you hear that?"

Dawn looked around the badly lit park. "Hear what?"

Angel turned his head. "Someone's coming."

"_So, um, I had a good time tonight."_

"_Yeah, so did I. I'm glad we listened to Dad." _

The voices were familiar, too familiar.

Dawn grasped Angel's arm. "What is it?"

"Willow." Angel growled. "And Scott."

xxxxx

Willow watched Jamie out of the corner of her eye as they walked through Waverly Park. Her foot kicked at the grass. It was getting kinda long; maybe the town was having trouble keeping their gardeners. Poor people, they always did seem to the first vamps chose to snack on. Well, gardeners, drunks, gravediggers and unsuspecting teens.

Jamie was scowling at the grass, angrily kicking at anything solid he found in the grass.

"So…"

Jamie looked up, startled out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry. Was tonight not good? Because I thought it was good. Was it me? Of course it was me. What did I do? Is it something I can change?"

"Ah geeze." Jamie ran a hand through his hair. "Willow, I'm sorry. Tonight was good. It's just this thing with Dad."

"Oh right." Willow's face burned with embarrassment.

Jamie took her hand in his. "Maybe we should take it from the top."

"Okay." Willow smiled happily.

She waited for Jamie to say something. He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, me first? Okay." Willow cleared her throat. "So, um, I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah, so did I. I'm glad we listened to Dad."

"Me too. Cos Giles is really smart and he knows things, but you know he knows things because you're his son and you know things too…" Willow trailed off awkwardly. "Xander or Buffy usually stop me when I do that."

Jamie grinned at her. "I like it when you do that."

"Oh." Willow blushed.

"So, what do you want to do now? I know it's technically a school night, but the night is still young and I say we make the most of it." Jamie grinned at her and brought their joined hands up to kiss the back of her hand.

"Well, there is this ice cream place-"

A dark figure crashing out of the bushes cut her off. It collided with Willow and Jamie, separating the two of them and throwing Willow to the ground. The vampire, the bumpy forehead and fangs gave it away, clutched Jamie around the neck.

Willow looked up from her position on the ground. She saw a thin girl emerge from the place the vampire had just come from.

"Dawn?"

"Willow?"

Willow focused on the vampire throttling Jamie. "Angel?"

Jamie struggled in the vampire's grip. "This is Angel?"

Angel tightened his grip.

Jamie clawed at the hands around his throat. "Hey!"

Angel just squeezed harder.

"Angel, no! What are you doing?"

Willow started to hyperventilate. Something was wrong. This wasn't Angel behavior. It was more like Angelus. Oh goddess, a spell, she needed a spell.

xxxxx

Buffy wiped the tears from her cheeks, narrowly missing gouging herself with the stake in her hand.

This had to be an eleven on the bad day o-meter.

What she needed right now was a distraction in the soon to be dusty variety.

"_Hey!"_

"_Angel, no!_ _What are you doing?"_

Buffy's heart seized in her chest. Oh no, not again.

xxxxx

Buffy broke through the bushes, nearly stumbling as she came across something she never wished to see again. Someone she loved being killed by the vampire she loved.

Angel was growling into Jamie's face as he held him up off the ground. Willow was staring at them wide eyed, her mouth moving as she tried to remember a chant.

"No. Angel, no!" Buffy found her feet and ran over to the irate vampire, tugging on his arm. "Put him, you're killing him!"

Jamie's legs kicked weakly. His face was rapidly turning purple.

Angel let his demonic face recede. He looked down at Buffy. "He was cheating on you," Angel snarled. "He manipulated Willow."

"What?" Buffy shook her head. "No, let him down!"

"But-"

Buffy pulled back her arm and punched Angel in the nose with all her might. Angel stumbled back, his hand automatically loosening.

Jamie fell to the ground; he gingerly touched his throat and winced. There was going to be some hell of a bruising tomorrow. Willow and Buffy hurried to his side.

"Are you okay?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, man what a grip. Nice boyfriend you have there, Buffy."

Angel gently clicked his nose back into place. "So, he isn't that Scott guy?"

Buffy stood up, her hands fisted against her hips. "No, you idiot. He isn't Scott. This is Jamie Giles, my brother."

There was a gasp from behind Angel. Dawn stepped around the large vampire, tears forming in her eyes.

All of Buffy's anger drained out of her. She took a step towards her little sister. "Dawn…"

Dawn backed away, shaking her head.

"Dawn, please, let me explain."

Dawn turned on her heel and ran into the night.

xxxxx

Spike grinned wolfishly as he pressed the Summer's doorbell repeatedly. He had plans for that slayer. Oh yes, she was going to pay for what she did to him and Dru.

His thoughts of bloody vengeance were cut short when the door was opened by the slayer's mother.

"Who're you?" Joyce leaned against the door.

"Name's Spike. I helped out the slayer with that Angelus problem." Spike smirked at her.

Joyce merely raised her eyebrows. "Well, she isn't home. I don't know where she is, as usual. You're more than welcome to wait for her. They say you shouldn't drink alone, don't they?" Joyce raised her glass to her lips, preparing to take her first gulp.

Spike's hand shot out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist with an iron grip. He ignored her attempts to pull away from him. "I don't think that'd be wise, luv. Not with the baby and all."

xxx

Dun dun duh. And here we come to the second of the two stories I combined for this one. I know, this wasn't entirely unexpected, but still I hope a few of you were surprised.


	16. Chapter 16 Confrontations

**Daughter of Mine**

Disclaimer- Only Jamie belongs to me, Joss owns the rest.  
xxx

**Chapter 16: Confrontations**

Joyce paled. "B- baby?"

Spike snagged the glass from her hand and gulped the alcohol down. "Yep, couple of months as far as I can tell. Heartbeat's good and strong." Spike looked into the glass. "Good stuff, got any more?"

Joyce nodded and stepped back to allow him in, distractedly rubbing her wrist. She walked over to the dining room table and grabbed the bottle of amber liquid, passing it over to Spike.

"Ta very much."

"I'm really-?"

"Yep." Spike looked around the house. "Nice place you've got here."

Joyce sunk into a chair. "Thank you."

"Must cost ya a fortune in insurance with all the demon attacks."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Joyce rubbed a hand over her stomach. "There were signs and the test said… but I thought… The new exhibit is tiring, and I'm not as young as I used to be."

"It certainly ain't the Change of Life, luv. It's a baby. Someone's been naughty." Spike sniffed, taking a large gulp of his drink. "You got anything to eat in this place?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen." Joyce waved vaguely in the kitchen's direction.

Spike looked at the kitchen and shrugged. Making himself at home, Spike opened and closed the cupboards, rummaging through their contents.

"Oh, little marshmallows." Spike pulled the bag out and tore it open.

He offered the bag to Joyce. Joyce reached in and pulled out a handful, popping them into her mouth one at a time.

Suddenly, her spine straightened. "I can't be pregnant!"

"It's not like it's your first time." Spike noted Joyce's wide eyes. "Bloody hell, it's your first time? How is that possible?"

"Buffy and Dawn are adopted. Hank and I couldn't have children. There was something wrong with me."

Spike snorted. "I don't think you're the one with fertility problems."

Joyce started laughing. "Oh god. Do you know what this means?"

Spike was starting to reconsider his plan. The Slayer's mother was pregnant and loopy, that never mixed well.

"He left me because she told him she was pregnant with his child." Joyce giggled. "Serves the bastard right."

Spike smirked. "The diddler got diddled on. Ironic."

Joyce giggled again and leaned back in her chair. As the giggles subsided she studied Spike. "How did you know?"

"Know what, ducks?"

"That I was pregnant. I didn't even know. And you said you could hear the heartbeat." Joyce groped at the wall behind her chair; she was sure that she had left a baseball bat propped up on the wall here somewhere.

"I'm a vampire, didn't Buffy tell you?" Spike looked up from his marshmallows and smirked. "Don't worry, love, I'm not gonna hurt you or the bubs. Ain't got the taste for pregnant women. Ain't got the taste for much lately." He sighed deeply. "Not since Dru left me."

Spike filled his stolen glass with alcohol. "She cheated on me, with a chaos demon. Have you seen a chaos demon?"

Joyce shook her head silently.

"They're all antlers and mucus. Mucus! Ever since Angelus came things ain't been the same. Dru and I, we're supposed to be forever. She was my princess, I was her knight." Tears trickled down Spike's face.

Joyce clucked her tongue sympathetically. "Finding out your partner's cheating on you is the worst thing."

Spike sniffed. "Over a hundred years we were together. I killed for her. Well mostly for her. I took on slayers for her. I learned how to play the piano. I gave up writing poetry."

The last came in a murmur, Joyce had to strain to hear it.

Spike sniffed again. He stared into the bottom of his glass as he swirled the liquid around. "That's why I'm here."

Joyce kept her face neutral as she managed to wrap her fingers around the end of the baseball bat.

Spike looked up suddenly. "I want the slayer to kill her. Can't do it meself. Dru was my sire. Did you know that? She found me in an alley. And she saw me. I thought it was fate. I thought we were meant to be together forever. The bitch!"

Spike threw his glass against the wall, not even flinching when the broken glass cut at his face and hands, and started pacing. "She was never mine. Not even when Angelus was gone. She was always his; she'll always go back to him."

The baseball bat slipped from Joyce's hand as Spike sunk to the ground sobbing. Cautiously, she knelt next to the heartbroken man and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned towards her and buried his face into her shoulder. Joyce ran a hand through that bright hair and made comforting noises.

Once the sobbing had lessened Joyce rubbed his shoulder. "Why don't we go get you cleaned up?"

xxxxx

Spike watched Joyce as she puttered around the bathroom putting the extensive first aid kit back together.

"You didn't have to do this, you know. Vampires heal pretty quickly." Spike examined the Band-Aids on his fingers.

Joyce smiled. "Everybody needs someone to look after them sometimes."

Spike grinned. "You remind me of my mum. She used to say that too."

Joyce studied the vampire for a moment. "Promise me you won't hurt Buffy."

The grin slipped from Spike's face. "But-"

"Promise."

Spike sighed. The slayer's mum was looking at him all hopeful like. And she hadn't shied away from him; she helped him, even after she knew he was a vampire. She was acting like she actually cared about what he did, about what happened to him. Nobody really cared about him since his mother all those years ago.

Spike sighed again. "Yeah, alright. I promise, won't lay a finger on your kid."

"Either of them."

"Or the two little bits," Spike added obligingly.

Joyce nodded. "I think I have some hot chocolate to go with those marshmallows."

Spike's eyes lit up.

Joyce grinned. "Come on. You can clean up and I'll tell Dawn."

Spike frowned. "Luv, there's only two heartbeats in this house."

Joyce froze. "What?"

"Dawn's not here."

xxxxx

Dawn scowled. "I can walk."

Buffy huffed. "You sprained your ankle, Dawn. You shouldn't put any weight on it yet."

Dawn crossed her arms, elbowing her sister in the chest in the process. "That doesn't mean you have to carry me like I'm a baby."

Buffy shifted Dawn in her arms. "We tried the other way and you were complaining about how much your ankle hurt. Now we are going to the library, you're going to have your ankle checked and then I'm taking you home."

"What about your brother?" Dawn asked petulantly. "Shouldn't you be looking after him? After your real family?"

"You're still my sister, Dawn." Buffy placed Dawn on top of a headstone. "It doesn't change anything."

Dawn refused to meet her eyes. She turned her head and stared into the empty cemetery.

"Hey." Buffy gently turned Dawn's head, not surprised to see tears in her eyes. "You and Mom are still my family. I still love you. But Jamie and Giles are my family too. And that doesn't mean I'm going to stop spending time with you and Mom or that I'm going anywhere. You'll still be able to steal the last pop tart from me or eat the last of the ice-cream before I can."

"Damn, I was kinda hoping I could have your room."

Buffy laughed and pulled Dawn into a hug. "You'll understand one day, Dawn, but until then I'll be here. So, let's get you to the library and get you fixed up."

xxxxx

"Ow!" Dawn glared down at her sister.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Stop moving your foot. I have to wrap your ankle tightly so it'll heal properly."

Dawn took a deep breath and curled her fingers over the edge of the library counter upon which she was perched. She held herself steady. "Okay, I'm ready."

Buffy rolled her eyes again and started to mutter about melodramatic little sisters. Finally she was able to secure the bandage. "There, finished. Just try to keep your weight off it for the next few days."

Dawn held out her arms to be helped down from the counter. "Do you think Mom will let me stay home from school?"

Buffy blanched. "Does Mom know you're here?"

"Um, no. Angel smuggled me out the window," Dawn added quickly.

Buffy glared over at the shadow Angel had sunk into when he reached the library. Angel winced. This really was not a good night. He had already been forced to apologize to Jamie Giles and Giles had been glaring at him ever since they entered the library. Even kind hearted and sweet Willow had been exceedingly frosty to him. Not that he could blame her, he did accuse her of dating her best friend's boyfriend and try to strangle the boy who was actually Willow's boyfriend and Buffy's brother.

Buffy stomped over to the phone. "I'm gonna get the blame for this, I just know it."

xxxxx

Angel's ears perked up as he heard the rapid staccato of footsteps.

"Buffy, your mom is here."

Seconds later the library doors burst open and a flustered Joyce rushed in. She embraced Dawn tightly.

"Dawn! Dawn, are you okay?" Her eyes automatically tracked over her daughter and stopped at the bandaged ankle.

Dawn looked up guiltily. "Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. It's just a sprain."

Joyce's concern suddenly turned to anger. "What the hell were you thinking, young lady?"

Angel steeped forward from his shadow. "It was my fault, Mrs. Summers."

"No!" Dawn cut in. She was injured so any punishment her mother dished out wouldn't be too bad. "I was angry with Buffy. Angel just tagged along to look after me."

"So why she is hurt?" Joyce asked Angel pointedly.

Angel shifted uncomfortably. "I-"

"He saw Willow and Jamie in the park, though Jamie was Scott and he attacked him Dawn heard me break up the fight and tell Angel Jamie's my brother, ran away and tripped over something. I brought her back here and wrapped her ankle," Buffy explained quickly.

Joyce frowned. "Scott? That boy that broke up with you?"

Angel turned to look at Buffy. When had this happened? Buffy never said anything.

"Mom knows about Jamie and Giles?" Dawn interrupted.

Buffy nodded, glancing quickly at Angel and then back at Dawn. "I told her tonight after dinner."

Joyce looked over at Giles and then glanced away quickly, unconsciously mimicking Buffy. This was just too much. She needed to get out of here.

Joyce cleared her throat. "Are you coming home tonight?"

Buffy shifted awkwardly, looking from one parent to the other. "Yeah, I don't- yes."

Joyce nodded. "Well, we have a guest."

"A guest? Who?"

At that instant the library doors swung open again. A smirking Spike leaned casually against the door.

"Hello, luv. Long time, no see."

xxx

end chapter


	17. Chapter 17 The Big Bad Blows The Secret

**Daughter Of Mine**

Disclaimer- Once again I have to declare I don't own these characters (with the exception of Jamie, he's mine and you can't have him!).  
Note- This is unbeta'd but I just couldn't wait any longer. Let me know if I've made any spelling, etc mistakes.  
xxx

**Chapter 17: The Big Bad Blows the Secret**

"Spike!"

Buffy quickly pushed her mother behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Spike frowned as he saw Joyce stumble. He took a step forward.

And was suddenly propelled backwards.

Spike growled at Angel, glaring into the larger man's eyes. "Get off me, you poof."

Angel pinned Spike to the ground. As soon as he saw Spike move towards Buffy he had tackled the younger vampire to the ground. After everything that happened tonight he wasn't about to let Buffy get hurt too.

Joyce pushed past Buffy. "Angel, you let Spike up this minute!"

Angel snarled. "Not a chance."

Joyce glared at him. Grabbing the first thing that came to hand, Joyce started to hit Angel about the head with her purse. "Let him go right now!"

Angel automatically released Spike at the authoritative tone in her voice. He scrambled to his feet, a sheepish expression on his face.

Spiked slowly rose to his feet, tugging at his duster and smirking at his sire. "Not just a poof but whipped as well."

Joyce frowned. "Spike!"

Spike bowed his head. "Sorry, Joyce."

"Now who's whipped?" Angel muttered.

"M-Mom?" Buffy spluttered. "What- Why- Spike-?"

Dawn studied the new vampire curiously. She had been ushered up to her room the last time the bleached vamp had appeared at the Summers' house. "Is he our guest?"

"As a matter of fact."

Buffy's eyes widened.

"No!"

The cry was a collective one.

Giles removed his glasses and started to hastily clean them. "Ms. Summers, you do know he is a vampire. A soulless vampire, I hasten to add. There is nothing to stop him from attacking you or your family. He tried to kill Buffy for a year. You, yourself, stopped him once."

Joyce glared at the nervously librarian. "Mr. Giles, Spike come back to Sunnydale to find Buffy, not to kill her as you would believe, but to ask for her help."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and Deadboy's taking up sunbathing."

"Alexander Harris, you will not take that tone with me!"

"Mom, he's evil. He's lying to you. There's nothing more he'd like than to make you think he was harmless and then kill you horribly."

Spike snorted. "Right, that's why I didn't let your mother walk around the Hellmouth on her own. Please. If I wanted to kill Joyce I would've just left her in the park. All those hormones running through her system right now make her smell pretty sweet. She'd be a happy meal within minutes."

"Hormones?" Willow questioned, a frown creasing her forehead.

Joyce shot an annoyed look at Spike. Not even five minutes and he almost blew it. "Look the point is Spike is here to ask Buffy to kill Drusilla and having heard about her from Spike, I think it's a good plan."

Jamie pushed his way forward. "But isn't she your sire?"

"Yeah," Spike answered abruptly. "What's it to you?"

"The Council became very interested in you after you killed the Anointed One. One woman dedicated her entire thesis to you."

Spike puffed out his chest and smirked. "Can't say I blame her. I'm an interesting subject."

Angel scowled and muttered lowly.

Spike stalked towards Jamie. "You can't be a Watcher; they're all old, crusty and joyless. Like Rupes over here. His life flashes before his eyes and it's all 'cuppa tea, cuppa tea, almost got shagged, cuppa tea.'"

Jamie stared levelly at the vampire. "He's my father."

"And mine," Buffy growled.

This brought Spike up. He visibly stopped and his mouth hung open in shock. "Well, I didn't expect that. When the bloody hell did this happen?"

"About eighteen years ago," Dawn quipped easily. She was really starting to like this new vampire.

"Bugger," Spike exhaled and then grinned. "That's gonna make it all kinds of fun when it comes to her eighteenth, won't it, Rupes?"

"My birthday? Why would that be a problem?" Buffy looked uneasily from Giles to Spike.

Spike clicked his tongue. "Haven't told her then? Father of the Year, you are. I suppose you were just going to let them do it then. Put her through a Cruciamentum and not tell her."

Joyce shifted uneasily. "What's a crucialmentum?"

"Cruciamentum," Jamie corrected, starring at his father. "They're held when a slayer turned eighteen. Her watcher suppresses her powers with a specially made serum and she is placed within a maze or an abandoned building to fight and kill a vampire without any of her… gifts. I thought the Council had abolished them."

Giles sighed and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "It has fallen out of use," Giles admitted, "it has not been abolished. There hasn't been a slayer to reach her eighteenth birthday for some time now."

"Giles?" Buffy's voice was small and vulnerable. "You were going to-"

"No, of course not. I couldn't put you through that."

"Would you have even told me?"

Giles paused. "I- If it became an issue."

Joyce rubbed her temples. All the panic that she experienced after discovering Dawn was missing had turned into a headache.

Spike was instantly at her side. "You right there, luv?"

"It's been a long day," Joyce answered with a tight lipped smile.

"Why don't we get the lil' bit and get you home then?"

Joyce nodded quickly. "Dawn, we're going home."

"Mom!" Buffy protested.

"Buffy!" Joyce sighed. "Don't be too late. You have school tomorrow."

xxxxxx

Spike barely flinched as the basement door crashed open and the slayer stomped down the stairs.

Buffy stopped in front of him and crossed her arms, looking down at him in disdain. "Why are you here, Spike?"

Spike took a drag of his cigarette. "Your mum invited me."

Buffy gritted her teeth. "You know what I meant."

Spike ground his palm into his eye. "I want you to kill Dru."

"Why?" Buffy asked bluntly.

"Cause I can't!" Spike snapped. "She left me again and took up with a chaos demon. You ever seen a chaos demon? They're all antlers and mucus. I was always hers, but she was never mine. I hate the bitch, but I can't kill her."

Buffy studied Spike's down turned visage. "I'll think about it. If you even lay a hand on my mother or Dawn-"

"I won't," Spike interrupted. "Already promised Joyce."

"And why should I believe you?"

Spike coughed, a little embarrassed at what he was about to say. "She reminds me of me mum."

Spike coughed again and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "As long as I'm in Sunnydale I'll be good."

"No feeding?"

"Aw, come on, Slayer. How's a vampire to live?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine," Spike grumbled. "I'll just go begging at the butcher's for scraps like Peaches, won't I? Bugger all. Starting to wonder if killing the bitch is worth it."

xxxxx

"Here you are, Spike. Human temperature, as you requested." Dawn placed the steaming cup on the table in front of the vampire.

Spike smirked at the disgusted look on Buffy's face. "Thanks, Bit."

He took a sip and promptly choked. "What the hell-?"

Dawn's smiled faded. "I put a little hot sauce in it. You said last night that it was bland and needed a bit of pep. Is there too much pep now?"

Spike cleared his throat. "No, luv. It's fine. Just a bit unexpected."

Spike took another sip. "It's not bad once you get used to it."

Dawn beamed.

Buffy let out a disgusted grunt. "Must you do that while I'm eating?"

"We all have to eat, Buffy," Joyce gently reminded her. "Even Spike."

Spike smirked at her across the dinner table. He took a large swig of his blood, leaving a prominent blood mustache around his mouth.

Buffy wrinkled up her nose. "Ugh. Gross."

xxxxx

Buffy banged on the bathroom door. "Get out of there. You've been in there for an hour already. Some of us have patrol, you know!"

The bathroom door opened a crack and Spike stuck his damp head out. "Have to primp for Angel, do we?"

"No," Buffy denied hotly.

"Oh. Good." With that Spike slammed the door in her face.

"Spike! MOM, Spike's hogging the bathroom again!"

xxxxx

Spike breathed in the smell of hot chocolate and couldn't help but smile. No one made hot chocolate like Joyce.

Joyce settled into her chair with a relieved sigh.

"How are you feeling, luv?"

"Fine. A little tired but I guess that's to be expected, isn't it?"

Spike snorted softly. "Wouldn't know."

Joyce smiled. "No, I suppose you wouldn't."

A comfortable silence enveloped them. Buffy was on patrol and Dawn was asleep. The house was unusually quiet.

Spike ran his finger around the rim of his mug. "When are you going to tell him?"

"Hmm? Him who?"

"The Watcher. When are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"I don't see why I should," Joyce said vaguely.

Spike captured her hand in his and squeezed gently. "I might just be a blood sucking soulless vampire but even I know he deserves to know."

Joyce took a shuddering breath. "I can't."

"He's the father, he should know. It's not like it's something you can hide. They are going to find out sooner or later."

"I think I'd prefer later," Joyce joked weakly.

"Tell him, Joyce. It won't be as bad as you think."

"I'm scared," Joyce admitted in a small voice.

"You shouldn't have to raise another child alone."

A sudden gasp took both Joyce and Spike by surprise. They turned to find Buffy standing in the kitchen doorway.

Buffy blinked silently for a second. "You-you're pregnant?"

xxxxx  
end chapter


	18. Chapter 18 When it Rains

**Daughter of Mine**

Disclaimer- Not mine  
Note- For some reason there were no speech marks when I uploaded. If I missed any, sorry!  
xxx

**Chapter 18: When it rains**

Joyce shot to her feet. "Buffy!"

Spike stood up. "Slayer," he greeted her cautiously.

Buffy looked between the two before settling on her mother. "You're pregnant?" She repeated.

Joyce wrung her hands together. "Buffy-"

"Mom, please."

Joyce looked at her feet and sighed, gathering her strength to face her oldest daughter. She straightened her shoulders and looked her daughter in the eye; she had done nothing wrong and refused to be treated as such.

"Yes, I am. Spike informed me a few days ago."

Buffy reached for the closest chair and tumbled into it. "What? How? I mean- Huh?"

Spike chuckled. "You're old to enough to know the how, ducks."

Buffy shot him a half hearted glare. "I don't understand."

Spike smirked. "When a man and woman love each other very much-"

Spike winced as Joyce gave him a harsh glare.

"I thought you couldn't. That's why you adopted me and Dawn."

Joyce smiled wryly and rubbed her stomach. "It was a bit of surprise to me too, Buffy. I never thought this could happen, especially at my age. But it has."

"So, Im going to have another little brother or sister?"

"Yes. Is... Is that all right?"

Buffy blinked rapidly. "Yeah. I mean, its not a bad thing."

Joyce let out a sigh of relief and held out her arms for her oldest daughter. Buffy gladly hugged her mother, resting her head on her mother's shoulder.

Buffy frowned. There was just one thing.

"Mom, who's the father?"

"Uh, well"

xxxxx

"Now, you really have to tell him."

Spike leaned against the mantle and watched as Joyce slumped down in an overstuffed chair. Joyce sighed and rested her head in her hands.

"The first person she's gonna tell is her daddy."

"I know." Joyce looked up at him, her eyes rimmed red. "But she doesn't know. Buffy thought it was gross just seeing us kiss, but when she finds out-"

Spike pushed off the mantle and crouched in front of Joyce. He gently took her hands in his.

"Take it from me, Luv. Not telling the truth is only going to come back and bite you later, it always does for you honest types."

Joyce closed her eyes. "I'll see him tomorrow."

xxxxx

Giles stared down into his glass of whisky, a slight frown on his face. He had been putting this off for some time, but Spike bringing up that bloody test- He had to do it now. Buffy and Jamie's birthday would be here soon and the Council had to know.

But then the Council already knew. They must have. And yet they sent him to be her Watcher, knowing that he could have sent his daughter to her death without realizing, without ever knowing who she really was.

And the supposed mix up at the hospital? Was that the Council's doing? Had they really known Buffy had the potential to be a Slayer from the moment she was born and ignored it, fearing he would discover the deception?

How far did it go? Who could he trust?

Giles sighed and pushed his misgivings away. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone.

The whisky smoothly circled his glass, sending out waves of scent.

Giles cleared his throat as the ringing stopped and the call was picked up.

"Hello, Father."

xxxxx

Joyce knocked tentatively on the door to the library office. "Mr. Giles? Rupert?"

Joyce tutted at the mess the office had been left in. Books and papers were strewn everywhere, looking almost as if they had been thrown. Joyce held back a gasp at the sight of Rupert Giles sprawled, drunk and disheveled, over his desk.

"Oh, Rupert."

Joyce idly nudged an empty bottle of scotch out of her path and began to tidy the trashed office. Something had to be wrong for the normally staid man to behave in such a manner.

She just hoped it wasn't the end of the world. Again.

xxxxx

Joyce placed a mug of coffee on the desk beside Giles head and sat back in her chair. She idly sipped a cup of tea while she waited for him to wake.

"I'm not leaving until you wake up, Rupert," Joyce muttered.

Giles groaned and twitched. Slowly, he sat up and reached blindly for the mug of coffee. He had half finished it when he realized something was wrong and stiffened.

"Jamie?"

"No, Joyce."

"Joyce?" Giles sat up straighter in his chair and attempted to smooth down his shirt.

"Rupert."

Giles closed his eyes at her frosty tone. "I have to apologise for allowing you to find me like this. I can assure you it doesn't happen often."

Joyce couldn't help but soften at the sight of his forlorn expression. "What's wrong?"

Giles studied her carefully. Ordinarily, relations of the slayer werent informed of Council business; however, this could not be called an ordinary case.

"The Council knew Buffy was my daughter. And I think my father organised the whole thing."

"Your father?" Joyce asked, shocked.

Giles let out a horse bark of laughter. "He is not a nice man."

Joyce's arms automatically wrapped around her stomach. "Hank told me he organised a private adoption, there was a teenage mother..."

"My wife died in childbirth and I was lead to believe our daughter died as well. I spoke to my father last night. He said he knew from the moment he saw Buffy that she was special; that it was better to keep her away from me."

"Oh, Rupert."

Giles cleared his throat and sat up straighter. "I'm sorry, Joyce. You must have come here for a reason. What can I do for you?"

Joyce hesitated. "Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Hey, Dad? You in here?"

She started at the sound of Jamie's voice.

"Ah, yes. I'm here, Jamie."

"You won't believe the comic book collection Xander has-" Jamie stopped at the entrance of his office, staring. "Oh, hi, Mrs Summers."

Joyce smiled awkwardly. "Hello, Jamie."

"Am I interrupting... something?"

She scrambled to her feet. "No, no. Mr Giles, I'll call you about that painting you were asking about."

"Ah- yes, certainly."

Jamie and Giles watched, one in confusion and the other in amusement, as Joyce hurried out of the library.

"That was weird."

"Very much so."

xxxxx

Joyce summed up her courage and snatched up the phone.

"Rupert, it's Joyce. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight."

xxxxx

"Are you sure youre okay with baby sitting?"

Spike casually took a swig of his beer. "Course, Love. You go and have a chat with your baby daddy. Me and Bit are gonna watch cartoons and braid hair."

"But I thought-" Dawn stopped her protest when she caught sight of Spike's glare.

Joyce carefully examined the two innocent faces before her. "Don't kill anything and don't get blood on the furniture.'

Spike snapped off a hasty salute. "Righty-o, Mum. Now go."

xxxxx

"This is nice. Isn't it? Don't you think? That it's nice, I mean."

Giles reached out to cover her hand. "Are feeling all right?"

Joyce took a deep drink of water. "Fine. Fine."

An awkward silence fell over the table.

Joyce exhaled heavily. "No, actually I'm not all right. I've never had to do this before so you'll have to excuse me."

"Take your time."

"I'm pregnant."

Giles fell back in his seat. "Oh."

xxx

end


End file.
